


HELP ME

by sarriathmg



Series: TV 泰坦 A/B/O 宇宙 [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Alpha Dick Grayson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Bodyswap, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Analysis, Character Study, Courtship, Hurt Jason Todd, Hurt Joesph Wilson, Kidnapping, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Omega Jason Todd, Omega Joseph Wilson, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Relationship(s), Psychological Trauma, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:20:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 39,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22127017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarriathmg/pseuds/sarriathmg
Summary: 五年的与世隔绝让杰里科变成了他的父亲。Jericho视角下的泰坦第二季。（泰坦A/B/O，主Dick/Jericho，S02E05衍生的钟桶，隐Dickjay。）
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Joseph Wilson, Implied Dick Grayson/Jason Todd - Relationship, Jason Todd/Joseph Wilson, Jason Todd/Joseph Wilson/Slade Wilson, Jason Todd/Slade Wilson, Joseph Wilson & Slade Wilson
Series: TV 泰坦 A/B/O 宇宙 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1576273
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33
Collections: TV Titans Alpha/Beta/Omega





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> 这是泰坦宇宙ABO的第二篇，多章节。Jericho的视角。
> 
> 和以前一样，Dick/Jericho是前情人。这篇隐12，三角恋暗示，有S02E05衍生的钟桶（强X）和这个情节展开下的Jericho/Jason。
> 
> 一些开篇前需要解释的：
> 
> -这是这个系列我开始写的第一篇，是看完S02E09后来的灵感。因为那时候还没有结局所以有一些设定没有完全遵照剧里，而是参照了漫画。  
> -古早漫画里有一个设定是，每当Jericho（Joseph Wilson）附身一个人潜意识都会和这个人的一部分结合，因此由于附身过太多坏蛋，就黑化了。有一个剧情是在附身丧钟太久之后，Jericho被丧钟的意识污染也黑化成了反派。  
> -早就有人翻译过S02E09里Jericho附身在丧钟体内时打的手语是“HELP ME”的意思  
> -这篇发生在上一篇12（这是我们新的族群 ）同一条时间线上。
> 
> 以上——

“一切都结束了。是我赢了。”

斯莱德沙哑的声音在背景的电视杂音中响起。

扶手椅转动带起眼前场面的旋转，客厅溶解在泛着充满杂质的乳白色视线当中。椅子的靠背有着天鹅绒的质感，手中的玻璃杯已经被体温握得发热。

“你试图来这里获取宽恕。来这里忏悔——”

“不是向你。”对面的青年回答说。

青年的声音很熟悉。丝滑，像上了糖衣的蛋糕；但也有微微嘶哑的底蕴——光滑的蛇皮上的鳞片，在手指下凹凸的纹理。Alpha的声音，一种让人安心的稳重的低音，他穿着浅灰色的衬衫，故作平静的面容之后是难以禁锢的怒火。来这里之前，青年明显在耳后和手腕都特意佩戴了隔离信息素的贴剂，没让多少他性别特有的气味偷跑出来，但仔细去嗅，他的周身却还是有之前附在身上的一些残留。

他的信息素在些许辛辣中掺杂一丝苦味，我似乎在哪里闻过。熟悉的脸，即使是透过一只独眼中乳白色的隔屏去看。一张超常俊美又十分有魅力的脸。

“是你杀了他。你不经思索就能取人性命，甚至连你自己的亲生儿子也不例外，”对面年轻的Alpha继续说，语气滴落最致命的毒液，“而且我不会忘记你对杰森做的事。”

“给罪人的一个合理的惩罚，”斯莱德说。他这沉稳的Alpha的声音，莫非是从我的声带发出的？“然而，即使这样，你却还不肯承担自己的罪责，所以你必须为此付出代价。”

斯莱德——或者说我？——用冷静的口吻向迪克·格雷森下了审判。为他的罪行，格雷森从此必须作为离群的孤狼活着——心知他的泰坦族群在外头好好存活；他的情人在外和别的Alpha亲昵；他却永远不能和他们相见。是他先夺走“我”的家庭，将一个完整的族群抛入大海，永远四分五裂。他夺去了属于我的东西，我的族群，我的孩子。他靠自己的个人魅力去欺骗和利用弱小的孩子们，尤其是那些见识浅薄的Omega们。这都是对他最合理的报复。

这种声音在我的口中像咀嚼异物，充满震撼力的Alpha之音，坚硬、强大，坚定地对权威进行着宣誓。压迫性的信息素毫无遮掩地从我的身上散发出去，像是要像击打皮纳塔那样将格雷森毁灭。这些气味，这个嗓音，它们不该属于我。我不该拥有这声音。可现在它偏偏就是我的。

如果这番来自另一个更强大的Alpha的宣誓恐吓到了他，格雷森并未表现出来。动摇或恐慌的信息素依旧被隔离贴剂隐藏得很好，他身形不变，只是眼帘微微垂下。他沉思一会儿，然后却突然开口说，“你不值得他。”

我被这话说得措手不及。

“抱歉？”

“杰里科。”格雷森打断他说，“你不配拥有他这样的儿子。”

那一刻，我就像被什么东西击中腹部，一种闷疼和绝望感从内脏蔓延而出。某种莫名其妙的失落。

乳白色的雾气忽然散去。我透过一只独眼看到迪克·格雷森的面貌。深色的短发，咖啡色的眼睛。永远带着关心的表情。熟悉的感觉。我突然意识到我其实认得他。我和他从很早就相识了，而且关系密切。

但迪克还在继续说下去，“我们也不值得他。他比我们所有的人都高尚……”

就在那一刻，我突然想了起来。

有关丧钟和迪克的仇恨。有关迪克与杰里科之间的求爱。有关杰森·陶德——

——我什么都想起来了。

+++

五年前。我记得那天，迪克曾答应了我可以单独去找爸爸谈话。临走前他向我保证不会插手。

我知道这对他来说是一个多大的决定，让一个Omega儿子独自去找他的Alpha父亲谈话。在这之前迪克曾遵照我的要求给我看了斯莱德的所有资料。不管受到多大的打击，我终究接受了自己的亲生父亲其实是个冷血的杀手。可我必须去了结这一切，而迪克也知道这点。

我深爱迪克，但我永远无法让他明白这其间有多深奥的含义。从迪克的角度来看，我这一旦离开，就很可能不会再选择回来，而这一切都建立在他对我的信任之上。

我走前感激地拥抱了他，用手腕上的腺体去碰他后颈的那个，使我们信息素的气味融合在一起。迪克前不久曾和我坦白，一开始他带有目的才主动接近我，一切都是为了从我这里获取有关我的父亲——杀死迪克好友“海少侠”加斯的——斯莱德·威尔逊的讯息。但是事情慢慢改变了；现在的我们既是恋人也是好友。迪克让我加入泰坦，是因为我有着能够使自己灵魂附身在他人肉体上的超能力。即便这种能力来自我杀人犯父亲的遗传，迪克却相信我能用它做好事。迪克也回抱了我；他的身上有着诱人的龙舌兰酒的味道。依依不舍，对所有曾经亲密接触过的Omega抱有过多的占有和保护欲是Alpha的天性。我们没有一句多余的交流，但我希望这简单的举动足够向迪克传达我对他无二的忠诚。

之后，我一个人去了冬青给的地址。

那个废弃教堂的长凳上覆盖白色的幕布。这是个常无人打理的景观，无论哪里都散布着一个强大的Alpha标记领地的气味。爸爸——斯莱德·威尔逊——身着盔甲站在前方的高台上，向外伸展双臂，将摆满军火的前廊展现给我看。他的动作让人想到救世主基督，在屠杀中兴旺的终结者丧钟。

我心下不安。爸爸是我童年的英雄，一个因实验变成超级士兵的战士。虽然我已经得知他其实是一个杀人如麻的雇佣兵，但是若非亲眼看见这些杀戮用的军火和武器，那件事还难以让我真正地心服口服。这一刻我对迪克的话深信不疑，自己还没有反应过来，手已经开始了动作，迅速有效地作出哑语的手势。

『我该走了。』

但是爸爸不容许这些。

“你想要知道真相，这便是真相。”

爸爸缓慢地从前廊的阶梯上走下，Alpha的气味从随着每一步都更加浓郁。他身穿复杂精致的铠甲，手抱着头盔，头发和胡须的铁灰丝毫无法削去他的一丝威严。就连那简单的眼罩都增添了他的个人魅力，姿态英猛并自信。毫无疑问的一个可靠的族群领导。

我想要退缩。他的信息素极为强大，无声地警示着让我服从。

『你觉得我们谈一次就能解决问题吗？』

我用手语打出，指着脖子上那条伤疤。

『这是你对我做的。这一切值得吗？』

爸爸移开他的目光。他面露愧疚之色，像一头负伤的雄狮。但我不接受他的逃避。我伸出两根手指指向自己的双目，要求他看着我。

他照办了。他此时已经站在了我的面前，适合对话的距离。他那一只独眼——他的右眼到底是怎么瞎的？是不是也是在杀人的时候……——真诚地看着我很久，像是在祈求某种原谅。然后他说话了。

“你身上有他的味道。”

这不是一个问句。我突然一阵不安，害怕自己焦虑的气息被他敏锐的嗅觉捕捉到。但父亲只是向我伸展开双臂，请求开启领袖和群员更亲昵的交涉。而我屈服了。

他拥抱着我，让我的头埋在他的颈间。有力的两手禁锢我的躯干，将我全身埋在他的气息之下。爸爸用他更强大的Alpha气味一点点消除离开前迪克在我身上留下的那些标记的味道；硝烟的味道包围了我，一种莫名能安抚我的气息。那一刻仿佛我与迪克之间发生过什么都不重要。我只是需要一个家，一个族群。我想要属于一个能够接纳我的群体和Alpha首领。自从爸爸离开之后，我就不曾拥有这些。

“差点让你被泰坦们夺走，让我意识到自己是个多么失败的首领和父亲，”他说，“但你选择了家庭。我为你感到骄傲。”

父亲从口袋里拿出我的手环。它由一块刻画着图腾的皮革所制。这是我那年生日他给我的礼物，是在战场上陪伴他几十年的护身符。在得知斯莱德的真实身份后，我将它扯下扔在地上，势要和自己的亲生父亲划清界限。而此时这手环又回到了他的身上并重新染上了他的气味。爸准备将它还到我的手上——用他的东西标记我的气息，是族群的Alpha对群员最标准的示意。

我退后一步。

『你得坦诚相待。』我指出。

“我会的，”他说，“我不会再欺骗你了。”

我的手可能在颤抖。我看着父亲的眼睛，在那里只能看到一片真诚。我不知迪克说的是否是对的。但我知道我的内心渴求着回到爸爸的身边，渴求小时候和他在一起度过的时光。渴求我们能回归至他还未造成我喉咙上这难看伤疤的时候。

正当我准备接过手环时，他却突然将它收了回去。

我没反应过来发生了什么，从未想过偏偏会是迪克背叛了我的信任。我永远不可能去怀疑那个接纳和收留我的迪克。在我的心中他是个永远都不可犯错的完美的恋人和偶像。可是我错了。

迪克已经悄悄地跟我来到了教堂。作为一个懂得结界的Alpha，他没有冲出来阻止我们的交涉，没有冒然闯入属于其他Alpha的领地。他只是静静地潜伏在暗处，耐心地等待时机。我没有听到他的到来，也没有闻到属于他的气息。但是我的父亲是一个专业的杀手；他听见了迪克的心跳声。

爸爸突然扬声质问的声音惊吓到了我。他有意让身上的气味散发出去，催促并刺激迪克走出教堂的暗处。迪克已经穿上罗宾的制服，戴着隐藏身份的多米诺面具。父亲轻轻推开了我。他不动容，敌意地打量着这个闯入他地盘的年轻Alpha，凝视的眼神，信息素的腺体散发出的是示威和挑战的气味。

我悲伤欲绝，仿佛短时间内对两个挚爱的信任都残酷地在我眼前崩塌。我跑过父亲的身边，面对迪克，绝望地打出手语，『你答应过！』

“对不起，杰里科，”迪克向我道歉，戴着面具的脸看不出感情，“但你的父亲又杀人了。必须有人出面阻止他。”

我不明白迪克的意思。我回头疑问地去看父亲，他的眼神却不暴露一丝想法。爸爸毫不动容地望向迪克，一个Alpha占领领土的气息不断地从身上散发。

“是你做的么？”爸爸质问我，“你和他说我们会在这里见面？”

『我不知道他会跟来……』

“不要自责。”爸爸说。他的眼睛却盯着迪克，“这些泰坦表现得好像英雄，但他们只是伪君子。他们利用了你。”

迪克的目光悄悄地移到我的身上。他的眼神带着愧疚。我仿佛见到他极其轻微地摇了摇头，让我不要相信。

“他是怎么告诉你的？”爸爸问我，“他追求你只是假象。这个人已经有了配偶，她就是道恩·格兰杰，在你们口中被称作白鸽的那个人。这些你恐怕还不知情吧？”我不断地摇头，拒绝去相信他说的话。

我的手不由自主地伸向后颈，摸到光滑的皮肤，却仿佛还能感受到迪克未能刺破皮肉并陷入信息素腺体的牙齿的幻像。心痛欲绝，我感到整个世界都崩塌毁灭，并且回头望着他，想从迪克的眼中找出一丝可以否决父亲这番演说的线索。但无法从他目光中读出愧疚以外的情绪。

爸爸推开我向前一步，用一种安静到只有我才能听见的声音说，“你没有成为他的配偶是正确的。他们永远不会是你的族群。”

“退开，杰里科。”迪克说。一个连贯的动作，他伸手揭取下耳后贴附的信息素隔离剂，一个Alpha对另一个Alpha正式的宣战。

接着他们斗在了一起。

父亲和迪克冲上教堂的过道，很快拳脚相接。两个Alpha强大的信息素瞬间纠缠在一起。那是两种不同的麝香般的气味交融，醉人的酒和火器，在奋斗中，随着二人的翻转和打斗，早已分不清哪些味道来自于谁。

爸爸几下将迪克翻倒，但迪克立刻翻身而起。他掏出了伸延的棍棒，父亲也一样。肉搏很快发展成了武器交接。父亲穿的盔甲令他浑身几乎毫无破绽，虽然罗宾的制服也加了防御的护层，短暂的交战还是让迪克预先负伤，他的攻击就像在击打一堵钢铁的墙壁，每一个动作都被父亲所压制。

我心里很急，但制止的声音却因那该死的伤疤被永远封在咽喉里。我不能动弹，因我的天性而受到难以控制的压迫。他们强大的信息素此时已经弥漫整个教堂，属于一个Omega微弱的气息已经被两个Alpha宣战的气味所覆盖。看着迪克逐渐处于下风，有什么东西在我的腹中焦虑地翻滚，但这是属于他们领土的斗争，我只能当一个旁观者。

父亲向我的脚边扔来什么，一个金属的圆柱体，上面有蓝色的光点不停闪动。我一时不知所措，却突然扑面闻到一股发苦却醉人的气味，是负伤的迪克向我扑来，用他的身体挡住我。这时我才意识到那是个小型的炸弹，但对这的认知已经毫无意义。爆破的巨响震透我的耳朵，炸弹的冲击力将我和迪克向两个方向抛了出去。在弥漫的烟雾中我倒在地上，耳中嗡嗡鸣响。

我的身后，我听到迪克起身的声音，与父亲兵器相交。

我浑身发软。两个Alpha的气味已经完全将整个教堂淹没其中。在他们交杂的气息中，我难以起身。迪克可能是在教堂的地上扔了烟雾弹。在弥漫的青烟中，我听见更多的爆破，枪响，兵器声，肉搏，可那些来自属于我耳深处的某处，如处幻境。我感觉迪克的身形站在和我很近的教堂的讲道坛前，无论是身影还是气味都被烟雾完美地掩护。但我又听到了父亲的匕首划过空气的声音，戳进木头的裂音，迪克躲了过去。但爸爸已经锁定了他的位置。

我听到我的父亲追上了迪克。我听到击打的声音。一次又一次。我听到了迪克倒地，听到父亲用脚将他踢回地上。接着，我听到了利刃出鞘。

Alpha之争已经决出了胜负。然而和普通的Alpha斗争不同，这一次，斯莱德·威尔逊没有让对手活下去的企图。

我转过头去，透过未散尽的雾气看到近昏迷的迪克无力地倒在地上。父亲转身面对着教堂的长廊，此时它更显得无尽之长。他正将锋利的刀从背后抽出。

这时或许一个Omega儿子的声音能够唤醒爸爸的理智，来救迪克的命。可喊声从未离开过我的咽喉，只有断裂的气息穿过被破坏的声带。一生中再没有什么时刻比现在更让我恐惧，更让我感到弱小和无力。就连当父亲的敌人闯入我们家里，拿匕首架在我的喉咙上挟持我的时候都没有——一个Omega被房屋中所有Alpha的气息包围，被浓厚的气味所压制而动弹不得，只能任由他们划破我的喉咙。可是现在被架在刀下的人是迪克，我真心爱的人，而我却连阻止的声音都没有。我的身上只剩下最后一样能够保护迪克的道具。

当我挡在迪克身前，而爸爸的刀刺入我胸膛的时候，我只感受到了瞬间的疼痛。锋利的军刀轻易穿透皮肉，在肋骨的阻碍下发出深沉的裂音。透过父亲的头盔，我能看到他那一只褐色的独眼因惊讶而睁大。

_ 接触。 _

我的视线变为一片乳白。我的意识像一朵云雾落入陌生的领地。我的躯体或许只疼痛了一秒的时间。下一刻我就拥有了一副崭新的身体。

+++

迪克第一次注意到我的能力是一个意外。

那天我只是像平常一样去商店买新的唱片，美好的一天却被一个混蛋顾客所破坏。

我常去的唱片商店的女店员我也一样也是位Omega。贝蒂是个很好的人，对我这样一个怪物她只有着无限的理解和耐心。我们有着惺惺相惜的亲昵感，因此当她被一个自持特权的混蛋Alpha骚扰时，我立刻教训了他。

在假装撞到他之后，我望入那个男Alpha的眼里。 _ 接触。 _

我的意识化身云雾附上他的身体，暂时侵占了他的大脑。我的灵魂披附着他的躯壳，大步地走到前台替自己买下了自己想要的那张唱片，又大方地给贝蒂留下两百美元的小费，最后无声地返回自己的身体里。不管是贝蒂还是那个Alpha都对发生过的一切毫无知觉。但碰巧同在店里的迪克却将这些都看在眼里。

之后迪克便第一次带我去了泰坦塔。虽然那之前我就认识过迪克的朋友们——汉克、道恩和唐娜，却不知他们的秘密身份有多了不起。那时我还不知道恩其实是迪克的配偶，不知道迪克接近我是他们所有人为我创造的谎言，只是猜测她在他们小小的族群中扮演着首领Omega的角色。她看到我有些惊讶，空气中仿佛突然散布一丝嫉妒和敌意的气味，但我还没能确认，它便转瞬即逝。

迪克让我给他们展现我的超能力。他让我附在汉克身上，说完给我了一个心照不宣的眼神。

“虽然我不知道你们在搞什么鬼，”汉克大声埋怨，但他还是下意识遵从迪克的指示，直看着我，“但我打算——”

_ 接触。 _

我的两眼和他的对上，那一瞬间视线变为一片乳白。我仿佛化身云雾，一秒内被汉克蓝色的双眼吸附，忽得寄宿在他的身体中。那种感觉就像你自己的身体被像水果的皮一样剥离你的意识，但你没有留恋，只有一瞬间的自由，就像你周身的环境被突然抽走，落入一个崭新又陌生的地方。一个新的躯壳。

这些经验，根据被附身的人不同，也会是不同的。因为你不光是暂时获得了一副身体，更是短暂地成为了那个人。他的体型，他的声音，和他的性别，甚至连他的记忆你都可以随意提取。我现在就是汉克。汉克就是我。

而汉克是一个身材均匀又高大的Alpha。他比我高出好几英寸，身上有着结实的肌肉。我站在他的体内可以俯瞰自己的身体，甚至能俯瞰迪克。我突然感觉到四肢充满了我身为自己时无法感受到的力气，属于一个强大Alpha的力量贯彻全身。我的感官也有微妙的不同。我对不同气味的接收和理解，来自其他Alpha的信息素变得像一种挑衅，而Omega更甜美的气息反而让我想要接近。而且，我甚至可以说话了。

“——跳舞。”

我替汉克说完刚刚打断的话，爱上了这粗矿的声音从依旧完好的声带发出的感觉，然后突然转身去握着道恩的手。

“怎么？”道恩发出一声呼声。她面带微笑，显然对这个强大Alpha的邀约充满惊喜。

“我们来跳舞吧。”

接着我抱住她，和她开始了慢动作的华尔兹。

我很难解释为何会突然被道恩吸引。属于她那糖霜般甜美的气味在我还是Omega的时候难以对我产生任何生理上的影响。然而当我附身在一个强壮的Alpha体内，那少许一丝甜美都让我头脑发热，使我不住地迷恋。我们的舞也非常契合，她柔软优美的身体和我充满力量的躯体仿佛完美地融合。道恩由衷地开心而笑，而我也心情愉悦。

这些欢乐，除了来自受到新的族群成员们认可的喜悦外，还有我平常作为一个Omega不曾感受到的自由——

+++

——而当我附身父亲的那一瞬间，感受到的也正是这种自由。我没有立刻意识到发生了什么，只知道我的视线突然失去了深度感知，浑身忽得充满了属于Alpha的那种熟悉的力量感。一只独眼看到的平面画面中，我见到一副身体——我的身体，胸口中刀倒了下去。而刀柄则是在我的手中。

我这才明白过来发生了什么。

以前的附身对我来说向来是一个单向操控的行为，所有被我附身的人都会失去意识。但是父亲的意识却健在，以至于握刀的手还在被他控制着。这感觉很奇怪。我在死亡的最后一刻遵从了自己求生的本性，躲进了这个男Alpha的意识当中。但我没有在操控父亲的身体，反而是在被他操纵着。或许这是我们的超能力都同出一脉的原因。 

我那副已经失去生命的身体此时倒在地上。爸爸手中握着染血的军刀，浑身颤抖着。他也意识到自己做了什么。我能够感受到属于他的愤怒。他此时除了丧子的深深的悲痛之外，还充满了对迪克·格雷森的仇恨。

他转身，再次对已经昏迷的迪克举起了刀。

眼看着他的军刀又要落在迪克的身上，我在紧张下聚力，用尽精力控制住正要落下的手。爸爸保持两手高举利刃的动作，肌肉紧绷却再也砍不下去。这对我来说是一种从未感受过的奇异的感觉。就像自己在同自己角斗，在掰手腕比力气，只不过你的对手是你自己的身体。

爸爸高举的两手在空中微微颤抖。他的喉中发出一声闷哼。处在他的意识中，我能够从内经历到他的愤怒变为疑惑，又变为渐渐领悟的过程。

“杰里科？孩子，是你吗？”

沙哑的Alpha音从斯莱德的口中说出。但我能感觉到自己的嘴唇在动，感受到声音从自己的声带发出。就仿佛身体在被另一个意识所控制，而我只是寄生在他头脑后方的一个隐藏人格。

_ 是我。 _ 我对父亲说。用思维感应让他知道我还活着，让他不要迁怒于迪克。我能感觉到父亲脑海中有一片迷雾散开了。随之而来的是焦虑的逐渐缓和，但很快又有一波全新的愤怒从内心升起。

“都是他的错，”爸爸冷静地说，“要不是他，你也不会挡这一刀。让我杀了他。”

我能够感觉到他在慢慢蓄力。他执意今天迪克必须死。然而我也决定用尽全力阻止他。父亲的手试图向下砍，而我则使力让它们保持原地。光是用体力来阻止像父亲这样的Alpha，对平常的我来说根本难以去想象。但此时我附身在他的身体里，他的力量就是我的。

_ 你不能， _ 我对他说。

“这个伪君子利用了你，”爸爸的声音依旧稳重得让人害怕，“他欺骗你，利用你的爱来报复我。他和他的帮凶们都该死。”

_ 我不准许你杀他。如果你需要找个人责备，就责备我吧。 _

“他杀死了你，儿子。”爸爸咬牙切齿地说出。

_ 不。 _ 我指出， _ 是你杀死了我。 _

而那一刻，我在一瞬间概括了父亲的意识。靠着保护迪克的意志而聚集起足够的力量，将斯莱德的精神暂时赶入这个躯壳的角落。爸爸被迫沉默，而我完全掌控了他的身体，放下举起的手，将刀重新插入鞘中。

我控制着父亲的身体逃亡了。趁着迪克醒来之前。

当斯莱德终于又夺回他的身体时，我已经逃出了那个城市。他的第一反应是掉转车头回去，但我立刻去操控住他握着方向盘的手。紧握的力气令双手发颤，但我坚定不移。

我在脑内和爸爸吵了一架。我象征性地向他叫嚷，向他祈求，用尽我所能去控制他近一步对迪克或泰坦们不利的举动。父亲拿我没有办法。如果他可以，他会彻底把我锁入他的脑中，然后回到旧金山将余留下的泰坦族群全部杀光。但我的能力在他的掌握之外，他无能为力。和我的斗争最终令他精疲力尽。爸爸趴在他的方向盘上，无奈地叹了口气。

他向我保证了复仇。在那之前，我们父子将会身心一体。

而正也是在那时，现在的处境在真正地降临在我的心中。我现在就是我的父亲了。这副强大的Alpha身体是我的囚笼。我无法逃离它，或许一生都将在此度过。

父亲无法再进行他现在的工作，我会阻止他杀人。更何况当格雷森还漂流在外，充满仇恨的父亲不会有心情继续接新的委托。因此他带着我隐身在了林间的木屋中，除了每隔一段时间去摆放同在树林里的别墅之外与世隔绝。我们摸索着与彼此互存的方式。

接受这崭新的安排，比我想象的更要艰难。

以前每当我附身别人时，都能同时读取属于这个人的记忆。但曾经我总是能回到属于自己的躯壳，这些记忆也会在我离开后渐渐地消失，被我忘却。只有这样我才能不被迫记起不属于自己的回忆并保持心智健全。然而我已经没有一个身体可以回去了。我永远离不开斯莱德的意识。他的记忆将永远是我的记忆。

我们的思想是可以交流的。就像我能感知到爸爸的思维一样，爸爸也能够感受到我的情绪。他会主动开口和我对话，和我谈一些无关紧要的日常事。他也知道只有这样我才能保持神智正常。

共存的这几年来，总是有一个声音在我耳边低语。我想那可能是父亲的声音。但它并非来自他本人，更像是他的潜意识本身在对我窃窃私语。那是一个低沉的Alpha的声音，就像卡通片里主人公肩膀上站着的小恶魔一样，无时无刻地试图动摇我的意志。

‘让我去杀了他们。’这个声音说。

我无视了它。

我渐渐不再回复父亲的呼唤，事到如今，我已经不知自己还能否做出回答。几年中，我用尽所有力气就为阻止斯莱德去伤害迪克。我的思维渐渐就只剩下这一件事。我甚至记不起迪克是谁，或者这个人对我有多么重要。我已变成了杰里科的生前的一副空壳。

这样持续了五年的生活，最终是被一件事打破的。

+++

那天，斯莱德去小店里买些茶叶。电视上正在报道俄亥俄州一个小镇四周在近期发生的一些神秘事件。离奇死亡的鸟类和野生动物，莫名枯竭的植物，警方不知道具体发生了什么，只知危机最终是被一些蒙面的义警们所化解。

“蒙面的义警”，这个称呼本该在我的脑中唤起一些警钟。

而就在这时，一个戴着面具的男孩突然挡在记者的面前，嘴里活力满满地爆发出一句，“泰坦们回来了，婊子们！”

我隐喻性的呼吸噎在咽喉，就像突然被什么人打了脸。

惊讶、恐慌、悲伤等各种情绪涌上心头。我难以形容自己此时的绝望。来自父亲的愤怒在我的心头燃烧。我这五年一直得以维持的操控被击垮而飘散，力量像散入水中的墨汁，而我对斯莱德·威尔逊那最后的一点掌控也瞬间化为了灰烬。

‘让我去杀了他们。’恶魔的低语又一次说。

电视上的男孩穿着的是罗宾的制服——

——但他却明显不是迪克·格雷森。

+++

斯莱德·威尔逊的精神世界是一个噩梦。

这里像是迷雾笼罩的街头。无能的警察。被妻子赶出家门的丈夫。同类相食的戴面具的人。 

恐惧让我想要逃亡，正义感却使我祈求得以为这里做出改变。对于这矛盾的两者，只有喊声是唯一的共识。然而这就像在我自己的身体里时一样，我的声带是断裂的，喊叫不出，阻止不了。唯一的区别是在这里没有人能够看到我的手语。没人可以交流，可以谈话。在这样的精神世界中，我感到即使是作为现实中失声的Omega都从未有感受到的无权和濡弱。

‘让我杀了他们。杀光伤害你的人。’我肩膀上的恶魔低声说。我想让它闭嘴，可我的喉咙中没有声音。

我偶尔会梦见丧钟的记忆。我记得军队和实验室。记得杀出重围的自己满手都是鲜血。我看到的是丧钟所见，感受到的是丧钟所感受。属于我自己的那更弱的思维被日渐更深地推往意识荒芜之处，逐一埋藏在连我也挖不到的地方。渐渐地，一点一点，我开始了忘记的过程。

杰里科真正开始“死去”，唯一还属于他的，最终只剩下必须阻止丧钟继续杀戮这一个思想。

‘让我去杀死他们，’恶魔说，‘格雷森欺骗你，利用你，假装追求你就为获得斯莱德的情报。是他害死了你，现在却又这么快忘记了你。毫无悔过地用新的族群去占据你留下的空缺——他怎么敢！你难道不想复仇吗？’

我没有回答。我实在想不起杰里科会怎么回答。

+++

在我对父亲最后一丝掌控也失效后，他很快利用这个自由的机会联系上了冬青。我们回到了丧钟还在工作时住的林间别墅，重新打开他放置军火和武器的密室。向迪克·格雷森寻仇的计划在经过五年的暂停后又重新启动了。

调查显示，现在的格雷森虽然放弃了罗宾的头衔，却没有放弃对义警身份的追求。不光如此，他甚至还带来新一辈的年轻超能者回到了旧金山，准备在那里重新建立五年前因杰里科的“死”而解散的泰坦族群。我惊恐，慌乱，内心悲痛欲绝，毅力像化去的凝胶再无法聚集。斯莱德憎恨迪克。他恨这个年轻的Alpha当年能够如此轻而易举解散属于他的群体，而我没有能力去阻止他的行动。

我的思绪已经四分五裂。属于杰里科的那一半灵魂从未停止过爱迪克，但属于丧钟的那一半却恨透了他。可怕的是，杰里科的灵魂此时已经快要被丧钟的吞噬殆尽。我因他而恨迪克。恨他的欺骗和利用……恨他这么快就忘记了我。恨他用别的人替换了我。

丧钟制定了一个计划。他要用泰坦们的一个老敌人，被称为“光博士”的亚瑟·赖特，将曾经伤害过我的旧泰坦成员全部赶往旧金山。像牧羊犬收集放牧的羔羊。而丧钟自己则像隐蔽的狼一样在暗处等着袭击。

丧钟认为每一个族群都有它的弱点，一颗松动的钉子。只要找到弱点所在的那个人，就可以用他毫不费力地击溃整个群体。为了计划，他要求冬青为自己收集了很多关于现任泰坦的资料，并且准备把自己的私生女——另一个Alpha——也安插在他们之中。

丧钟手中握着资料，阅读完之后，将它平放在桌上。厚厚的纸层最上面别着泰坦成员们的照片。这些新的群员还都是一些性别分化没几年的少年。

这个新族群的Omega，他的年龄比刚坠入格雷森的爱情陷阱时的我还要小。我在他的身上看到了自己的影子，父亲也是。而这个少年，又恰巧是我们之前在电视上见过的新罗宾，一个叫杰森·陶德的男孩。

多么的讽刺啊。

+++

迪克搭讪的方式是拿大卫·鲍威的绝版唱片和我交换。

那是在贝蒂的唱片店里。她翻译我的手语给迪克听并介绍我们认识。那次是我和迪克的第一次见面。

在首次见到迪克时我就深深爱上了这个人。他有着那么那么健美的身姿，那么美丽的脸庞。我爱着他充满魅力的目光，他让人沉醉的Alpha气味，他交叉双臂时胸前和手臂肌肉明显的轮廓。他的声音带着不经意的诱惑，语气同时有着令人尊敬的底蕴和平易近人的诙谐。当迪克主动向我自我介绍时，我难以言表地惊喜，迫不及待地去和他握了手。

那之后，我和迪克单独见面了多次，直到我自己也数不过来的地步。我们互留了联系方式，每次我都会去他的高档公寓，相处的方式就是听各式各样的唱片。

迪克也喜欢鲍威的歌。我爱鲍威；爱着他与前人都不一样的大胆自我表达的方式；爱着他的时尚，还有他在这个性别不等的社会上作为一个Omega用自我风度去打动世人的作风。我也幻想能像鲍威一样用动人的声音去表现自我，不顾世俗的眼光去展现Omega充满权能的魅力。

那之外还有Stereolab。埃尔顿·约翰。迪克和我有着同样的品味。我们互相交流彼此对音乐的爱好——常开启唱片机，然后迪克会坐在床上，微笑着看我不由自主地随着音乐跳舞，嘴里清闲地和我讲着近期的趣闻。

在最开心的时候，我们还会一起跳舞。他在我的面前，跟随着我的节奏晃动着身子。甚至有几次当音乐播放至高潮时，迪克还拉住了我的手。每一次和他肌肤相接，我都感觉到腹内如蝴蝶振翅般的心悸。

甚至连妈妈也注意到了我的变化。在见过几次迪克后，她对他的印象也很好。妈妈很开心我能结识新的朋友，但我能看出她的内心还存在着一丝对Omega儿子的担忧。迪克总是非常礼貌地面对我的母亲，客气到大部分时间都猜不出他究竟在想些什么。每次和妈妈打完招呼，我都会和迪克他住的公寓，在那里放上最新的唱片——有时是迪克的，有时是我的。

迪克对手语懂的不多，所以我们没有太多的语言沟通。而他对我说话时也往往不需要我来答复。我们之间存在着某种即便隔着语言也依然不被妨碍的默契交流。

“杰里科，”迪克会悠闲地说，“听听这张唱片如何。”

我会对他打出一个OK的手势，然后照办。和谐优美的音乐从唱片机里传出，我跟随着节奏上下颠簸。在我失去声音之前喜欢唱歌。现在我不能唱了，但我还能跳舞。

我跳着来到迪克身前，想邀请他一起来。迪克面带微笑，明显有些不情愿，但经过我拉拉扯扯还是不得不站了起来。

我们胸膛相贴，标准华尔兹的站位，在慢节奏的音乐下每一个动作都充满暧昧。和另一个Alpha保持这么近的距离对于一个未被标记的Omega来说是十分少见的。迪克拉着我的手举起，让我转了一个三百六十度的圈。

歌的节奏变快起来，我也跳得快了。随着歌曲不停地摇动着脑袋，开始拉着迪克转圈。他忍不住发出一声笑声——有着Alpha魅力，却又发自内心的欢乐的声音，让我的心里有忽闪忽闪的悸动。

“你跳舞是从哪里学的？”

我微微一笑回答他。对迪克使用手语没有意义。但他依旧能明白我的大多数表态。

迪克又说，“下次我想给你介绍我的朋友们。他们之中有懂手语的人。我认为你会喜欢他们的。”

他说完，突然停下了舞。他的一只手还抓着我的指尖。他的目光突然变得有些深奥。我看他看得呆了。迪克轻轻地牵起我的手拿到嘴边，一直真挚地和我对视，缓缓地吻了我的手背。我有些受宠若惊，难以制止身体本能地释放出快乐的荷尔蒙，认可的信息素从手腕和后颈的腺体释放而出。迪克作为一个敏锐的Alpha肯定也察觉到了我情绪的转变。他像是得到了许可，慢慢地翻转我的手，露出腕内。他垂首，吻了我的手腕内侧，柔软的嘴唇在那里滞留。

这是一个收敛的标记气味的动作。一个有礼貌的Alpha会做在手腕做这种动作，而且仅在手腕而止，向一个Omega证明他不会鲁莽越过对方的防线去完成他更深的目的。这是一个古老的由Alpha向心怡的Omega表达好感，请求对方准许被追求的举动。格雷森是一个全然的绅士，他向我发起请求，只有得到我的赞许才肯进一步他的追逐。

而我已经惊讶地说不出话来。迪克不明显地在我的手腕内标记了他的气味，让人沉醉，有些苦涩。他抬起头来看我，柔声对我说，“晚了，我送你回家。”

我除了点头以外，其他什么都忘记了表达。

+++

在他们答应我加入过泰坦之后，迪克曾向我坦白一开始接近我的目的。但是他说对我的爱是真心的，在认识我之后，他是真的为我倾倒。他真心想要我留下，想要我加入泰坦，甚至还将所有他们收集的资料都毫无保留地交给我看。

而现在，在丧钟的精神最安静的时候，属于杰里科的那一半灵魂又会变得活跃起来。不过，现在的他根本无力去阻止丧钟，反而他只会不停地疑问。疑问迪克是否真的爱过我，疑问在我和道恩之间他最终会选择谁。疑问他是否忘记了我，用新的族群代替了我留下的空缺？如果他真的在乎过我，为何还能这样毫不悔过地带着单纯的新人回去那个充满我的气味和回忆的地方？我为何这么久才听到泰坦重组的信息，而迪克身边那个年少的Omega又和他有什么样的关系？

丧钟的那半灵魂这时会嘲笑他，训斥他。格雷森可是一个利用纯情Omega少年的感情以达成自己目的的伪君子。他对在我身上发生的事情毫无悔过，因此前任罗宾即将得到的一切都是他应得的。

亚瑟·赖特在旧金山引发了慌乱。他的逃狱和报复很快引起了几个旧泰坦成员的关注。在和迪克，唐娜，汉克和道恩一次近距离对峙之后，光博士逃入了这个城市的地下通道，并故意引起那一代电源的损失。但这都是我们为他们创造的陷阱。而现在，我们只需要在那里静静等待离群的小鸟自己逃来。

那晚，丧钟收到一条短信——「内部发生矛盾。很快有小鸟飞去。做好准备。」

收起通讯设施之后，丧钟便全副武装准备执行我们的计划，而我却只能藏在他的头脑深处，消极地看着一切。发短信的人就是丧钟的私生女，一个我在生前从未谋面的Alpha妹妹罗斯。她是靠自己找到他，丧钟曾一夜情生下的女儿。他对她进行残酷的训练，而在杰森·陶德出现在电视上之后，她就被他安排在泰坦塔内，向他提供情报。父亲是真的笃定这次要将格雷森新的族群彻底毁灭。

罗斯的讯息没有一丝差错。

所谓离巢的小鸟恰恰是现任的罗宾。父亲说鉴于Omega们容易冲动的个性，这毫不使人疑惑。反而，会让族群的Omega独自一人毫无防备地闯入敌人的陷阱也足以反映格雷森作为一个领导Alpha的失职。种种迹象表明现在泰坦塔内群员们正处于一个紧张和脆弱的状态。

罗宾——杰森·陶德——作为一个新人，能力比丧钟想象的要纯熟很多。在光博士掐断电源之后仅仅被对方压制了一小会儿，他就熟悉了黑暗。陶德很快便在黑暗中来去自如，拳头砸在光博士的脸上和身上，没几个招式就得以在和赖特的战斗中获取了先机。在别处以摄像头观战的丧钟也知道时机已经快要纯熟。小鸟很快就要落入网中，丧钟很快就需要去接替赖特去完成剩下的任务了。

当丧钟轻声地在黑暗中接近，陶德还将赖特按在地上殴打。一个Omega给一个Alpha一场殴打这种景象也只有在义警和超级英雄身上才时常见到。在Omega中，陶德绝对是属于性格暴躁一列；他不但易怒，不冷静，而且容易被外人影响这点足以成为使他一败涂地的致命弱点。在黑暗少许的微光中，我看到陶德单薄的身体覆盖在罗宾服的斗篷下。一个穿着迪克制服的Omega，在随身配置的隔离贴剂作用下，我闻不见他信息素的气味。但我能看到他裹在防护衣物下的四肢，即便是纤细的体型，却仿佛充满爆发性的力量。丧钟冷静地等待，而我的思想一片空白。

这个少年就是迪克最新族群中的Omega。和他面对面使我内心有难以言明的感受。在准备的这三个月的时间里，杰里科的灵魂曾不断地去幻想这个由蝙蝠侠托付给迪克的Omega会是什么样的人。然而那些属于杰里科灵魂的遐想在见到陶德之后却变得毫无意义。在他的面前，我感受不到一丝曾经预料的嫉妒和苦涩。相反，我感到兴奋，还有控制不住的暴躁，难以遏制住那种只有Alpha才有的领地意识。陶德的身上隐约带着迪克族群的气味，应该是在他最后一次同首领Alpha互相标记气味时染上的。迪克的气味本应让我眼红，但事实相反，当我身处一个强大Alpha的体内，从中闻到的只有来自另一个Alpha的充满挑战的气息。

斯莱德任由身上的腺体开始散发出那股带有威胁意味的Alpha信息素。他没有涂抹或贴附任何的隔离装备。对他今晚的目的来说那根本毫无意义。

就在这时，殴打着光博士的陶德突然说，“这个泰坦回来了，婊子！”

我不知此时从心头发出的恨意是属于我自己的，还是属于丧钟的。一个来自迪克重新建立了泰坦族群的苦涩提示。只是这次没有我。如今的泰坦包含了杰森·陶德，却没有杰里科。

光博士狂笑了起来。他裂开的嘴里，血液顺着牙齿的缝隙向下流淌。同作为Alpha，他已经闻到了丧钟身上的散发的气味。爆发中的陶德却另过了几秒钟才发现。

陶德停下了动作，即将落下的拳头静止在空中，像一座刻画精致的雕像。从他僵直的动作里，我能够看到惊愕，和一丝突然领悟的谨慎。

男孩缓缓地回过头来。丧钟没有动。他给了陶德两秒钟的时间让他来明白此时的情况。而当对方自保的意识终于涌上时，丧钟毫不费力就抢先了一步。

经过身体强化的丧钟可以在瞬间躲过子弹。普通人类肉身的速度对他来说更是轻而易举就得以压制。恐怕陶德还没彻底明白过来，就被丧钟的刀柄击中后脑勺。他的惊叫声变成痛苦的呻吟，捂着流血的脑袋倒了下去。他的身边，光博士的狂笑逐渐变成一阵咳嗽。

丧钟没有去理他。和罗宾同来的那个伙伴应该不久就会找到这里，但丧钟需要他空手而归，这样才能去给格雷森传达他想要的讯息。

丧钟收起了军刀，俯身，抓起罗宾的脚踝，拖着他向前走。罗宾失去意识的身体像个软布袋。陶德的两手在拖拽下最终向后伸直，后脑的伤口在地道的水泥地上留下一条由血液组成的踪迹。

大约一百码的距离后，血迹才逐渐消失。

+++

那之后还不过一个小时的时间，丧钟就收到了第二条短信。

「内部已经被惊动。半夜被他们争吵的声音吵醒。格雷森和大人们正在电脑室跟踪罗宾2.0的追踪器。」

过了半个小时后，是：

「几个大人出塔去了。」

丧钟关上手机屏幕，看了一眼被吊在地下室那头昏迷着的杰森·陶德。收了手机，他离开了房间。

  
  



	2. The Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 不是所有的Alpha都能够像迪克那样对即将发情的Omega的气味保持自制。让性情普通的Alpha去独自面对一个热潮中的Omega，结果有百分之九十以上的几率都可以预料。
> 
> 而被丧钟抓住的杰森此时离发情期很近了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 前泰坦人物名翻译：
> 
> 杰里科——Jericho  
> 道恩（白鸽）——Dawn（Dove）  
> 汉克（战鹰）——Hank（Hawk）  
> 唐娜（神奇少女）——Donna（Wonder Girl）

丧钟手中的军刀向前伸直——刀尖正好停在杰森·陶德的面孔前。

“这么快就走？”

Alpha的声音在这封闭的头盔中有一丝扭曲。我已经习惯了戴着这顶头盔的感觉，就像我也习惯了只用独眼去看。

面前的Omega咽下了口水，表情有意掩饰内心的恐惧。在地下室昏暗的灯光中，他的眼睛出奇地闪亮。

经过蝙蝠侠训练的男孩比较难应付这不令人惊讶。丧钟仅仅是出去探风了片刻，陶德就得以打晕赖特并挣脱了枷锁。但丧钟的反射力和速度都到非人的程度，因此他毫不费力地就堵住了男孩唯一的出路。

陶德缓缓地向后退，但我们都知道他其实已经无路可退。丧钟手举着军刀一步步地走下楼梯，用一个Alpha有压迫力的气息强迫他放弃抵抗，浑身散发出强大的信息素瞬间蔓延开来，让Omega动弹不得。

我从他的身上闻到一股带着些许辛辣的清新甜美的气味。丧钟立刻意识到了陶德是用的什么方法骗赖特走去他的近处。被捆绑时，杰森揭掉了手腕上的隔离贴纸，有预谋地释放出Omega信息素来扰乱赖特的精神，然后趁他心神意乱并前来查看的时候用腿勒晕了他。

可是这样的把戏对丧钟来说毫无意义。相反的，他更敏感的鼻子能在青少年身上闻到掺杂着的另一股气味。那种味道非常熟悉，是对杰里科来说再熟悉不过的龙舌兰的气味，可此时杰里科的灵魂被困在丧钟的Alpha身体里，因此我只能感受到来自那个味道的不善气息。

“格雷森，”丧钟说，低沉的声线给予我无穷的力量，“让我猜一猜，你就是他新的Omega情人？”

此时陶德的身子已经倒退到死角。丧钟拿刀指着他，走在他的面前，独眼的目光灼烧在他的身上。

陶德开口，话却差点噎在喉咙里，“这他妈的和你无关。”

他有着Omega的声音，还是一种带着青涩的有着年轻活力的声线。失去自己的身体五年，更久地失声线，我早已忘记了生前作为Omega的自己的嗓音听起来是什么样的。是否也曾像杰森的声音这样听起来让一个Alpha的耳朵感到酥麻？

“这一切都和我有关，”丧钟回答，低沉的声线轻而易举地飘离我的喉咙，“以及和格雷森有关。”

和他这么近，他身上格雷森的气味着实让我没来由地产生愤怒。但属于他自己的因为缺失了隔离贴纸而不自制地散发而出的Omega气息则在某种意义上安抚着我的神经。那是一种有着青柠和酒的甜味，其中夹杂暴露着他此时的紧张和恐惧。近处，我看到陶德又谨慎地咽下了口水，什么都没说。

所以丧钟又接着说，“你最好自己乖乖地坐下，以免不必要的人受伤。”

杰森身边的气味突然变得辛辣起来。

“你他娘的才管不着我怎么做！不要以为我会向你这样的败类露出后脖子——我肯定会逃出去的！”

有什么地方不对劲。杰森身上的气味太过浓郁和醉人。几乎让人有些神志不清。我很快就明白过来这浓稠的气味意味着什么，丧钟也应该明白了。这个少年离发情的时间很近。也许是正经的发情期，也或许是在不知情的情况下被某些人的某些举动或信息素催促到的强行催情。若他没有服用遏制剂的习惯，热潮的日程应该就在这两天内了。

丧钟突然向前一步。杰森吓得后背抵上墙壁，而父亲手中军刀的刀刃随着一声巨响陷入他脑侧的墙上。男孩压制下在受到强大Alpha恐吓后袒露脖颈的冲动，因惊恐而紧闭的眼睛缓缓睁开，眼神倔强，但嘴唇却在微微颤抖。离得这么近，我和父亲都能够更清晰地闻到他身上那股甜美的气味。确切是发情前期的气味没错。丧钟更深地吸入一口，柑橘与薄荷中夹杂一丝来自酒精的辛辣，是一种特殊又使人沉醉的味道，除了其中混杂属于另一个敌对身份的Alpha格雷森的气味之外，毫无缺陷。

离巢的小鸟正巧是新的族群唯一的Omega这是一件幸事。自古时候起，就没有什么比夺取敌对Alpha的Omega更能向敌人示威了。

杰森强行振作的表情无法掩盖失去隔离剂的腺体上散发出的Omega恐惧的气味。丧钟能够看出现任罗宾是用尽所有意志才没有屈从地露出脖子并允许父亲咬下来，借此稳固绑架者和俘虏间的权利关系。杰森也注意到了我们在他脖子上流连稍微过久的眼神，然后呲牙展露出他幼小的犬齿，发出Omega警告性的低吼。

是一个收获，丧钟这样想。而突然清醒过来的我却忽然感到了惊恐——

+++

——在Omega群众中，靠服用抑制剂控制发情的情形不在少数。有些人这么做是为了工作和生活，另外一些则是单纯希望能控制并减少怀孕的概率。而我却是属于那一半从不服药的Omega之一。我并没有一定服药的原因，更主要的是，我一般都可以安全度过我的发情期。

还在自己的身体里时，每到那几天，我都会在自己房间最安全的角落筑巢，并在头脑最昏沉的时候像舒适的猫一样蜷缩成一团度过。对我来说幸运的是，由于我的母亲作为一个Beta并不会受到Omega在热潮期间释放的信息素影响，那几天她都会和我保持近距离，并在我的身边照顾直到发情期结束。

然而那一次说巧不巧，妈妈因为一个工作上的突发事件不得不出门几天，而那个月我的热潮又恰巧推迟。我向她保证能照顾好自己，让她不要耽误去解决工作上的急事。妈妈离开前拥抱了我很长时间，保证会尽快回来。而我也因此独自一人在家度过这个月的热潮。

Omega在发情的时候最需要的是同类的亲昵。我受不了独自一个人；我需要与其他人身体接触。不管是手腕，脸颊，还是脖颈；来自Beta的安慰，还是Omega，甚至是来自Alpha的，与其他人拥抱和相处的欲望贯彻全身。当我没有其他人陪伴时，就会觉得坐立难安。妈妈走了，能帮助我度过这个难关的人不多，尤其是当我们母子试图过隐居的生活来躲避爸爸在工作上结下的敌人。这让我们结识的人很少。在头脑昏沉的时候我没法正确思考，只想要有什么人在我的身边。我记得在热潮带来的迷雾中在手机上打出了什么。那时的我根本没有意识到自己刚刚发的信息是给迪克的。

迪克的回复十分简短。他没有询问这个语无伦次的我到底发生了什么，只是答应我会马上过来。那之后只后过了十多分钟的时间，迪克就出现在了我的门前。

等到他来到我的房间，我才意识到自己做了什么。唱片机上正播放着古典钢琴乐，迪克逆光的脸触动着我。在发情期间远离和自己没有血缘关系的Alpha对Omega们来说是不容忘却的常识。然而那时的我却迷糊得厉害，毫无理智地发信，只因在最脆弱的时候需要有我信任和爱的人陪伴在身边。

当迪克来到我筑的巢前时，他的身上几乎闻不到一点Alpha信息素的气味。我才突然意识到，他来之前不光佩戴了隔离装置，甚至还为我而冲了澡、换了新洗的衣服，以确保身上没留下一丝会妨碍到我的气味。迪克来前并不知道确切的情况，可他还是为未知的情况做了这些准备。

他在用被褥、浴巾和衣物搭建的巢穴前蹲了下来。我躲在由床单搭成的棚顶下，身子收缩成一团躺着。我抬头睡眼朦胧地看着他。迪克对我说，“杰里科，你需要什么？需要我为你做些什么？”

我忍不住拉住他的手，慵懒做手语让他留下。迪克虽然不懂手语，但是和我相处了这些时间，从我的神色依然得以解读出基础的讯息。迪克在我的身边坐了下来，静静地让我握着他的手。

我们本可以这样依偎着度过这次的生理期限，但是我算漏了两件事。首先，我低估了自己对迪克的渴望。即使是在没有Alpha信息素的刺激下，热潮时的我依然对自己所爱的人产生难以遏制的渴求。性器的湿润是每次热潮都会有的症状，我本不在意。然而这一次不同，迪克在我的身边，使我的身体难以控制地分泌更多交配的淫液。我的头脑也越发昏沉，逐渐无法思考。

不知何时，迪克也眼神迷离地凑到我的面前。我透过带有迷雾的眼睛看他，看到他和我距离相近，几乎鼻尖都能够碰到。如果那时他吻了我，我不会有任何反抗。但也是这时，我意识到他闻见了来自我后颈腺体散发出的信息素的气味，并在靠他敏感的鼻子寻找来源。而这也是我算漏的第二件事。我低估了自己的信息素对迪克造成的影响。

Omega平常很难注意到来自自身的气味，所以我从未在意，但我能够充分想象到当爱慕的人就在身旁，会使我散发的味道变得多么浓郁。忍耐这些气味的诱惑对于迪克这样的一个Alpha来说得是多大的折磨？我突然感到愧疚。我意识到迪克在隐忍着；我的气味让他发热。他泛着雾的眼睛撑满我的视线，近又亲密；我希望能吻他。我不知道自己最后是如何忍耐下来的。

和他紧握的手反而成了稳固我最后的矛。我们已经相拥在这个狭小的巢里面，我的身体无比敏感，渴求着迪克的触摸。但是迪克紧紧握着我的手却鼓励着我。 _加油，杰里科，_ 它仿佛在说。 _你能做到，再加把力就好。_

我最终睡了过去，就以这别扭的姿势，像是被迪克抱着却又不是。

这场昏沉的冬眠持续了两天左右。昏睡中我偶尔醒来几次，好像随手拿了谁放在巢穴边上的水杯喝了，吃了谁做的三明治，然后立刻又睡了过去。当我完全清醒过来已经是两天之后了。迪克正坐在床上看书，背景的唱片机上播放着一首皇后乐队的歌。见到我醒来，他给了我一个发自内心的微笑。我的内心顿时充满了感激。

“你做到了，”迪克对我说，“看吧？我就说你能够做到。”

我想都没想就对他打出了手语——『幸好是你。』

我知道迪克看不懂我想说的。但这无所谓。我记得迪克不放弃地与我握着的手，以及它对我说的。 _加油，杰里科。你能够做到。_

我向迪克伸出双臂，作出一个期待拥抱的动作。迪克拿书的手顿住了，表情有些迟疑。但或许是意识到刚刚结束热潮后我体内的亲昵荷尔蒙还未完全散去，他最后被这种味道征服了。放下了书，迪克从床上起身，伏下身来给我一个有力的拥抱。

他的拥抱也好像在说， _我知道你能够做到的，杰里科。_

+++

他们不是迪克·格雷森。不是所有的Alpha都能够像迪克那样对即将发情的Omega的气味保持自制。让性情普通的Alpha去独自面对一个热潮中的Omega，结果有百分之九十以上的几率都可以预料。而这正是最让我害怕的。

杰森·陶德此时双手被铐在椅子背后，用黑布蒙了眼睛，耳朵上还罩着隔音耳机。在上一个逃跑企图之后，丧钟知道只有这全套的措施才足以制住这个闹事鬼。

而丧钟自己也搬了椅子坐在旁边，做好亲自看守的准备。

自从陶德的手腕被他自己撕掉了贴剂，信息素的气味便毫无阻碍地飘散开来。味道已经越来越浓郁，让我头昏脑涨，难以思考，有种难以描述的原始的欲望在蠢蠢欲动。

丧钟开始后悔没有早点想办法重新在Omega的腺体涂上隔离剂。在这种气味的冲击下冷静地思考需要用到更多的定力。毕竟，如果附身在丧钟体内的我都会被这味道影响到，那丧钟肯定也可以。至于亚瑟·赖特，他则早已被这股Omega的气息搅得神经焦躁，正在遍地踱步。赖特本就是一个天生暴躁的Alpha，随便一丁点诱因都可以让他愤怒发狂。

丧钟的面前是个宽敞的电脑屏幕，上面实时播放着地道里摄像头所拍摄的景象——通道四个不同的区域，分别拿着手电筒和通信装置巡视地下的四个我过去的好友。汉克，道恩，唐娜，以及……迪克。他们就如罗斯给的情报所说的一样，已经在外寻找着现任罗宾的踪迹。

屏幕上迪克的手电筒照到了什么。那里正好是陶德被劫持的地方，迪克发现了那里的血迹和挣扎的痕迹。他通知另外三人也过去。

这个时候，坐在一旁的陶德身上的信息素的气味已经变得十分显著了。一种清凉又辛辣的甜美，伴随着发情期将至，这股味道也更加甜腻和诱人。附身在一个Alpha的体内，我能深深感受到Omega发情的信息素为自己所带来的生理反应。这个时候监视画面中几个泰坦成员已经聚集在一处。隔着屏幕能听到迪克冷静分析的声音，而它让我更难以忽略杰森身上还沾着的那一丝未散去的龙舌兰的味道。我能感受到父亲的焦躁。当然，造成这些焦躁的更大原因还是来自于光博士；此时他正毫不消停地来回踱步。

他散发的那些刺鼻的Alpha气味比陶德的Omega味道更让人难以忍受。那是混杂着烦躁，焦急，和气愤的味道。但是他明显也被陶德身上的荷尔蒙所影响。我担心他任何时候都可能会失控，被诱人的Omega的气味影响到而发情。

“这个小混蛋身体里有通信器？”赖特突然大声说，转身大步朝陶德走过去。他的眼神从迷离变得黑暗，两手用力到发抖。面对这样一个毫无抵抗能力的Omega，他那充满欲望的有着原始的气味的信息素毫不自制地散发了出来。丧钟的手忽然伸了出去，挡在他的面前。这家伙此时身上的味道已经浓郁的快让人失去嗅觉了。只需要闻到一点就能猜到他现在的企图。

“坐。下。”

丧钟冷静的声音中故意掺杂了Alpha的低吼，周身散发标记领地的信息素。让一个本就已经急躁的Alpha去接近濒临热潮的Omega不是一件明智的事。丧钟知道，如果不立刻让赖特冷静下来，整个计划都可能会被他搞砸。

被丧钟阻挡的赖特从喉咙发出一声挑战性的低吼，他猛地转身来，原本憋着的情绪也完全爆发了出来，“你为什么就坐在这里无动于衷？就看他们在外面乱转却什么都不做？”

他挥舞双手，夸张地作出全身崩溃的姿势。

“我就知道你有猫腻，自从你知道你自己那个Alpha女儿跑掉去泰坦那里之后就一直心神不宁！你说过我把泰坦们引来这个城市你就把他们毁了，可是你现在在做什么呢？”

“如果你想要的只是成果，”丧钟回答，“我很乐意给你成果。”

赖特吼了一声，刺鼻的荷尔蒙过溢，无处散发。丧钟刚刚的举动已经立意将发情的Omega纳入自己的领地，若赖特继续追究就等于会与我的父亲发起Alpha之争。或许因为他也知道自己斗不过丧钟这样的Alpha，赖特思索片刻后，决定自退一步。

“算了吧，”他低沉的声音带着Alpha的沙哑，“你自己疯去吧。我靠自己也能把泰坦们一网打尽。”

他说完明显不再打算和丧钟理论，收集起了装备，戴上头盔后就愤怒地离开了。走前，他停留在灯泡前收满了光能。

赖特会破坏整个计划。

我们的目光落在杰森·陶德的身上。杰森对刚才他和赖特的争执全然不知，而当丧钟来到他身前，打开从桌上拿起的金属扫描仪时，他也依然无动于衷。这时候，我们的鼻腔中已经全是那股诱人的Omega味道了。手中红色的光线从陶德的肩膀一直向下，使他下意识地移开下巴去躲避；灯光照亮身上每一处棱角和曲线，寻找着那枚追踪器的踪迹。当红光打到左边的大腿处，才因产生阳性结论发出快速的滴滴声。被切断感官的Omega对这一切毫无知觉，来自他身上的清甜气味则让我头昏脑涨——不论是属于丧钟还是杰里科的那一半灵魂——都因此变得迟钝起来。甚至当丧钟从背后掏出匕首时，我都没能立刻辨别出他的目的。

当杰里科终于捕捉到斯莱德的思维时，想要靠他的意识去阻止对方已经太迟了。丧钟的匕首切入了杰森的腿，引来罗宾的一声痛嚎和谩骂。

刀刃划破罗宾服的布料，陷入皮肉，鲜血很快浸湿黑色的材质。丧钟手法很快，从切入到活生生地将追踪器挖出来才用了不过十秒钟的时间。

等到斯莱德拿着还在滴血的追踪器离开地下室，走进仓库时，我早已猜测到了父亲的目的。但是时至如今，杰里科已经难以用自身的意志去阻止他；这些天对迪克的哀悼已经让他变成一副空无的躯壳。

我——杰里科——用了五年去阻止父亲杀人，然而这时的我却才明白，原来一直以来杰里科能做到的仅是在爸爸的允许范围之内罢了。若父亲真的想做什么，他随时都能脱离杰里科的控制去做到。杰里科对丧钟的从未拥有过真正的掌控，而事到如今，或许不如说是丧钟在掌控着他更恰当。

当斯莱德举起握枪的手时，属于杰里科的那一半意识就像落入缝隙的水流一样无影无踪。余下的那一半的我，和丧钟是同体同心的。当他扣下扳机，冲击波瞬间从指尖蔓延到全身，我也同他一样感受到穿透骨骼的快意——杀人的快意。子弹爆发性地朝毫不知情的光博士射了出去，穿破车窗，一片血液喷洒在另一边的玻璃上。

+++

电话那头传来迪克的声音时，我知道他已经找到了我们给他们留的礼物——一具脑袋被打穿的光博士的尸体和一枚被陶德的血染红的跟踪器。

“杰森在哪？你把他怎么样了？”

经过通讯装置过滤使Alpha的底音更加浓厚，让杰里科思念已久的声音，而此时我们就在和他说话。

然而，曾经那属于一个Omega的心悸感已然全然不见。此时迪克的语气包含有越多的关心和着急，我就越加的愤怒。这个骗子用他伪装出关怀的声音欺骗了多少人？杰森·陶德或许看不出格雷森的谎言，但我看得出。杰里科可以详细描述出迪克·格雷森具体是如何欺骗和利用他之后，又用新的情人去替换了他的位置。我找不到原本属于杰里科的那一半灵魂对迪克的爱意，只有属于丧钟的恨。

“哦？”丧钟一把扯掉杰森头上的隔音耳机，与此同时他对着话筒说着，“你在说你的小跟班吗？”

杰森立刻听到了他的话。发情前期甜美的Omega气味突然变得辛辣，他忍不住爆口而出，而这全部都是丧钟算计中的一部分：“你他妈的说谁是跟班，混球？”

‘你在等什么？’我肩膀上的恶魔突然说，‘是格雷森毁了这一切。现在就让他知道什么是痛苦。’我的理智还没能反应过来，手就挥舞出去打在陶德的脸侧。丧钟有力的手背和陶德的脑袋相撞，使他整个身体都向一旁侧过去。我感觉手有些发麻，不知做出这动作的人究竟是丧钟还是我自己，这点让杰里科恐慌。

“你他妈的畜生！”电话那头传来的是汉克激愤的声音，“敢不敢跟我来这些试试！”

丧钟——我——掐住陶德的咽喉，他纤细的脖颈在属于丧钟的有力钳制下不懈一击。丧钟拿着手机接近陶德身前。Omega的信息素被一股恐惧时发出的气味所覆盖，他因窒息而发出的急喘声传入手机的话筒。

“别碰他，斯莱德，”我听到那边迪克的声音，用镇静的语气来隐藏他的焦虑，“这不是一个好主意。”

“你认为可以阻止我么？”我们对着话筒冷笑，“如果你没有注意到的话，现在你并不处于可以讨价还价位置。”

“直接告诉我们你想要什么，”不愧是迪克，即使面对如此显然的威胁依然保持着一个族群领导者Alpha的冷静。

“就像我刚说的，”丧钟德说，“如果你想要回他，就把罗斯交出来。”

罗斯是丧钟亲手训练出来的杀手。她自愿被戳瞎一只眼就为了能潜入泰坦的族群，对丧钟忠诚无比。丧钟的这个要求毫无公平可言。杰里科和我都知道这点，但我却没有开口去警告迪克。

如果电话那头的迪克被这种意味明显的挑战所震，他的语气没有将之表达出来。

“我们又如何知道你是否会遵守约定？”

丧钟没有正面回答他。他直起了身子，冷静地给出了交换的时间和地址后就毫不费时间地挂断了电话。

钳制杰森的手松开了，气管通畅的Omega开始急速喘气。他身上的气味随着呼吸的畅通也突然顺畅了一些。甜美的味道扑面而来，一瞬间让我们的身体发麻。

丧钟站在原处，将手机收起来。他准备走开，却突然因陶德的声音而止步。

“你是个疯子，”Omega还有些上气不接下气，“我的队友们是不会交出罗斯的。”

丧钟站在原地沉思。他的思想过程现在就像杰里科的第二直觉。我们内心嘲讽着陶德说的这番话；而我内心的一部分，更残酷的那一部分，则希望着能看到陶德后悔说这些话的样子。

丧钟转回了身来。他平静的声音从我的喉中发出，面具的变声装置使句子扭曲，“那样的话，你将会成为他们所付出的代价。”

陶德抬起了头来，此时已经找回了些气息。碍于眼罩，他只能面对丧钟声音发出的大致位置。

“操你的！迪克是个合格的Alpha，”男孩爆发道，“虽然我不会说他很完美，但他绝对不会让他的族群成员被你这种败类伤害！”

这样面对他，他的气味无比诱人。那种甜不同于普通Omega的甜，而是带着一股辛辣，一丝清凉，酸酸甜甜的青柠夹杂清神的薄荷。即将发情的Omega所散发的信息素使人难以自制。但此时对丧钟来说更重要的一点是，眼前这个男孩还依旧是属于格雷森的Omega。他的身上还带有格雷森的气味，以我们优秀的嗅觉去闻，是再清楚不过了。

这是丧钟的领地，而用自己的气味去概括别群Alpha留下的那些是他作为另一个Alpha的天性。也许属于丧钟的味道会让格雷森更深地体会到他五年前所做的事所带来的报应有多深——他去诱惑一个无知的Omega，导致杰里科与斯莱德父子分别——这罪责究竟有多大。

杰森的脑袋微微上扬。他感受到了丧钟的接近，听到了他的脚步声，并且从他拱起的鼻子能看出他闻到了来自这个年长Alpha身上充满宣誓权威的信息素的味道。属于杰里科那一半的我还能回想到父亲的气味。像硝烟，热得发烫，几乎能烫伤喉咙的气味。让人窒息。杰森被这股气味压制得几乎明显后缩。

“我才不怕你。”男孩呲着牙说。一只被逼入死角的困兽最后的挣扎，然而属于Omega那小巧的虎牙在丧钟眼里却毫无威慑力。

突然，丧钟伸出手去，又一次掐住了陶德的脖子。男孩的一声惊呼未完全跑出就被遏制在了喉咙中。这一回，他根本是自愿地向我们袒露了他光滑的脖子，预备会被这个曾对他施暴的Alpha的牙齿咬上皮肤——或许同时撕破他的喉咙。这是一个很能暴露自己过去经历的举动。在成为罗宾前，这个男孩应该是过着一种寄人篱下的生活；不论多么硬气，都难以掩饰他这种为自保而去满足Alpha的心理。

但是——不——那根脖颈并不是完全光滑的。这个角度我能够看清了，在罗宾服的领口下面用医用胶带贴着一快纱布；上面渗出两点红色；下面皮肤的红肿未消。就在不久以前——很久可能就在他跟踪赖特走入陷阱前，陶德就曾被另一个族内的Alpha强行咬颈示威。这或许就是他会鲁莽离群的根本原因。是格雷森？还是别的Alpha？当我们的手指轻轻抚摸过绷带表面的时候，陶德浑身颤抖了一下。

然而丧钟最终做的却只是欺身上前，手指捏住他后颈的腺体，像挤榨柠檬那般强迫他自身这股诱人的气味更浓地散发出来。Omega的气息临时压过属于其他Alpha的气味。深深地吸了一口，即使隔着面具，味道依旧传入我的鼻腔，我的肺腑和头脑，像一股贯彻灵魂的电流，不管是属于杰里科的还是属于丧钟的那一半都对它无比痴狂。比世上最强力的毒品还要使人上瘾。

“你应当恐惧，”丧钟——我——说，“你会的。”

丧钟从腰带摸索出手铐的钥匙，解开陶德一只手上的铐子。陶德想要挣扎，但父亲一只有力的手同时将他两只手腕都钳制在掌握中，并揪着罗宾服的衣领将他扔在一旁的桌子上。陶德骂了一句，各种各样的脏话和诅咒一连串从他的嘴中跑出。

把罗宾的身体压制在桌上，丧钟重新将他的两手绕过桌脚铐住。陶德口中骂人的话告一段落，说了最后一声混蛋后，他开始急速喘气，试图聚集起气息继续骂。但是丧钟没给他开口的机会。

捏住杰森的下颚，丧钟倾身上前。我的嘴隔着面具落在男孩的耳边，而当父亲轻语时，声音就像丝绸一样划过我的喉咙，“你身上有他的恶臭，那个格雷森。这太让人愤怒了。”

男孩因这么近的距离而惊呼并不由自主地颤动。丧钟直起身，顺手摘掉Omega眼睛前罩的黑布，面对着男孩那双倔强却不乏恐惧的双目，缓缓摘下自己头上戴的面具。

“为了这件事去恨格雷森吧，男孩，”斯莱德说，“这是我给他的一个忠告。”

“操你的！”杰森咬着牙骂道。

“迫不及待，”斯莱德拉长着声音说。然后他低头吻住了男孩的嘴唇。


	3. The Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 斯莱德知道自己这是遵从古老到中世纪的规则——当一个来自外族的Alpha侵犯属于我方族群的Omega，那么最有效的宣誓就是同样去侵犯对方的Omega。这种规则原始又野蛮，早已被文明的现代社会所抛弃。但丧钟喜欢的却正是野蛮。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本来打算一发把肉发完，后来发现实在太长了才破成两章。然而破完还是太长了……
> 
> 这章只有一点钟桶的车。或者说丧钟父子/Jason的3P车。嗯。
> 
> 明天再发下一章吧……（擦汗）

如果一个陌生的Alpha突然侵入其他领地，那和本族Alpha之间发生冲突是理所当然；如果能够确定在每个Alpha间阶级层次的关系，紧张度会很快得以缓和。

反之，一个新加入的Omega在族群内所带来的冲突，却远远不是那么容易所缓和的。一个没有配偶的Omega独自去加入新族群这种事，在近一个世纪里才刚刚成为让社会接受的行为。但人们脑海中对Omega根深蒂固的认知却还是无法打破对他们上一个服从的Alpha产生各种猜忌。

和大部分Omega不同的是，在遇到迪克之前，我没有一个属于自己的领头Alpha。那个作为Alpha的父亲在喉咙被割的我从医院醒来后就消失不见了。我的身上不曾有属于其他Alpha的味道，也还未被任何人标记。既然这样，为什么迪克和道恩还会因为我的加入而争吵？

迪克带我去的族群里除了他自己，还包含了道恩，汉克和唐娜三个人。迪克是首席Alpha，我能从他身上的味道嗅出这点。那么首席Omega就只有可能是道恩。她把群内的一切都安排得有条有理，疏通任何人间的关系不畅是她自愿担任的任务。道恩有着一个纯熟的Omega应有的耐心和高超的情商，并且也很合理的是群内唯一一个可以用手语和我交流的人。当迪克第一次介绍我和他的朋友们见面，道恩立刻就把我纳入了她的羽翼下——一个年长些的Omega对年少的Omega友好的示意。

迪克经常带我和他的朋友们一起出游——去嘉年华，在郊外徒步旅行，给野外风景摄影，看新出的电影和音乐剧。我是第一次这般放松地和一群朋友们游玩。在外时，迪克总是会选择站在我的身边，和我保持暧昧却不过于接近的距离。在族群加固亲密关系的活动面前，一个Alpha对一个Omega的追求并不是最值得优先考虑的事情。

当然，每当我和迪克有机会独处时，还是会有那些收敛的调情。有时只是一个眼神，有时是温柔的拉手和在手腕信息素腺体上纯洁的一吻。时间久了，我能肯定族群内其他人都有察觉到我们之间关系的不凡。唐娜只是假装在看别处，而汉克则会在他以为我不在的时候调侃迪克。道恩将这一切看在眼里。表面上，她会保持微笑。但在暗地里，她却会找到迪克和他争吵。

他们第一次吵架是在酒吧洗手间的门外。路过的我远远听到道恩扬起的声音，双手因激动而挥舞。我很快低下头走开了，认为偷听不是件很有礼貌的事。

但后来，他们吵得会越来越多。在影院的走廊，在公园小道外的丛林里，在游乐设施的停车场。道恩提高音调的Omega的声音和她平常说话时轻柔的语气判若两人。相比之下，迪克却很少扬起声音。他表现的总是过于耐心；外人甚至会觉得他感到内疚。我几乎从未听清过他们的对话，最多只能听见只言片语。当道恩声音不受控制地响亮时，我偶尔会听见她说出我的名字。

我担心是因为自己的加入才让迪克和其他群员的关系紧张。因此，我曾去问过白鸽。我对她打出疑问的手语，问她是否因为我的介入才和迪克产生隔阂。白鸽的表情有些纠结。她的目光带有一丝怜悯，用忧伤的语气向我保证我没有做错任何事。然而我能感觉出她说话是有所保留的。

后来，我就没有再直接问过道恩。

我和迪克的朋友们相处的不算差。和大家在一起时，道恩从来不会提起她和迪克的争执，就算是最失落的时候也会强颜欢笑，带着笑脸和大家一起度过。

那年独立日的烟花，迪克叫上我来和大家一起观看。

傍晚的公园满是篝火和游客。迪克帮着汉克搬来自己的烧烤炉子，烤鸡翅和香肠的香气弥漫在闷热的夏夜中。汉克和唐娜在一旁投掷着橄榄球，而迪克和道恩谈论着过会儿会出现的烟火。我喝了几口啤酒后就无声地退了出去，一个人来到小山丘的顶端。那里没有旁人和灯光，异常的宁静，会是一个孤单但能完好地看到烟火的地方。

没过多久迪克就找到了我。我感觉自己有些愚蠢。以迪克的能力，又怎会无法以一个Omega身上的气味寻找到他？

“你还好吗？”迪克一手拿着罐装啤酒，一手插兜，休闲的姿态却无意间透露着Alpha的权威，滴落着关爱之情的声音中不乏族群的Alpha施令的口吻。我必须遏制下胸腔发出讨好的呼噜声。想要躺下为他露出肚皮的欲望愈发强烈。下意识地，我或许早已将迪克看作了自己的Alpha。

我转过头去看他。或许我的眼神透露出了什么，迪克又立刻问，“有什么让你烦心的事么？”

咬着下嘴唇，我纠结了一会儿。对于是否要说出自己的疑虑而掂量着。迪克似乎能看出我的想法。于是他又说，“你知道有什么事都可以告诉我的，是吗？”

他的Alpha音充满了关怀，让我根本无法说不。而当我又想起和他一起安全度过的那个发情期，对他的信任和爱意满载我的胸膛，难以收敛。

『是因为我吗？』我指了指自己。但很快意识到迪克对手语的知识有限，我又转头去指着正在山丘下玩耍的汉克他们。『他们是因为我才关系紧张吗？』

我听见迪克叹了口气。

“如果你想问我和道恩争吵是否和你有关系，”迪克耐心地说，“答案是没有。你心地善良，平易近人，大家都很喜欢你。道恩又怎么会反感你的存在呢？”

我指着自己，又指着他。我希望这样表达足够清楚。

迪克目光低垂片刻，有些自嘲地轻笑了一声。

“杰里科，告诉我你希望我为你当什么样的人。我会去做。”

我毫不犹豫地用手打出“朋友”一词。迪克的追求让我欣慰，可我不妄想别的，只要等继续当朋友就足够。

迪克的眼神略带忧伤。他沉默片刻，然后向我伸出手臂。我欣然地接受他拥抱的请求。他有力的双臂包围着我，醉人的信息素的气味将我包围。我们互相碰触散发气味的腺体，让彼此的味道交融，稳固着族群成员中相互的情谊。

“杰里科，”迪克在我的耳边说，龙舌兰般Alpha的气味将我淹没，“和我在一起。当我族群的一员。我们永远欢迎你的加入。”

我无声地点了点头。

就在这时，独立日的烟花开始了。

绚烂的烟火升上夜空，五彩斑斓地点亮了一整片天空。我离开被打断的拥抱，欣喜地看着绽放的花火，看得出神。

当我想到要转回头看着迪克时，他也注意到了我的目光，回头看着我。灿烂的烟花映射在他的眼中，使他英俊的脸庞更让人着迷。

“告诉我你想要什么，”我听见迪克低语着说，伴随着低沉的呼噜声，“杰里科，你有什么希望我做的吗？”

或许是啤酒的作用。或许是独处时这样近距离地去闻我喜欢的Alpha的气味。或许是迪克身上的味道本就是醉人的。也许是烟花的魅力让我对他更加痴迷……

我倾身上前，吻上迪克的嘴唇。他很快回复了我的动作。一个贞洁的吻，流连在唇上。迪克单薄的嘴唇柔软却有形，散发着属于他自己的味道，苦涩的酒精。我在他的本质当中沉醉。

+++

第一件事是抹去那股Omega甜味中掺有的迪克的气味。毕竟用信息素标记领地是Alpha的天性，而为一个刚刚来自己领地的Omega标记气味，是一个族群首领应该做的。

只不过杰森是迪克的Omega，不是丧钟的。至少现在不是。

杰森的嘴唇丰满又柔软，挤压在我——斯莱德——的唇下，感觉像是在咀嚼果冻小熊的软糖，在他酸酸甜甜的信息素的气味下充满了水果的甜味。

斯莱德带茧的手正在脱去罗宾的衣服。我能感觉到杰森想要挣扎，但被这股强大的Alpha信息素所压制令他难以自控地服从，每一个挣扎的动作都像假意的推搡一样毫无底气。

罗宾服上那在被卸去装置后空空荡荡的腰带是第一个被撤除的物品。随着叮当的一声它落在地上，很快被深绿色的筒靴加入。斯莱德的手指在罗宾的膝后摸索着，找到解开束缚靴子的机关。当他扯下筒靴时陶德试图抬腿踢他，但脚踝立刻被握在手中，反抗对斯莱德来说不值一提。斯莱德用膝盖压制住陶德的腿，手则在穿着铠甲的身上摸索，寻找着暗扣和开关。

和杰森接吻是和与迪克全然不同的。其一是当我身为一个强大的Alpha并主导这一切时的震撼，充满了权利和猖獗，让我重新回想起杰里科一开始为什么那么喜欢附身在Alpha的身体里。其次，这是一个和杰里科与迪克完全不同的蛮横之吻。斯莱德抓着陶德的下巴，动作暴力地使他张开嘴，拇指卡在齿间来阻止它闭合，舌头闯入他的口腔去吸尽Omega那甜美的气息。他贪婪地吮吸那双丰满的嘴唇，将属于自己的硝烟的气味留在他的身上，而陶德一刻也没停止过挣扎，下巴在手指的钳制下乱动试图脱出掌控，嘴巴也在试图咬下，却只能咬在斯莱德那只穿在防护下的拇指上。

斯莱德的手摸过陶德挣扎的躯干上每一处，红色铠甲原本光滑的材质上充满细小的刮痕，而胸前R字标志镶嵌的那些飞镖在罗宾被捕时就被丧钟取了出来。斯莱德用手抓住陶德乱动的胯部，确认肩膀和身侧都没有明显的缺口后，手伸到了陶德的背部，触摸到背心线上极不显眼的接缝。为了翻转过他的身子，他放开了他的嘴。

“操你的！”嘴唇刚一自由，陶德就骂出声来。他试图踢出他的腿，但是膝盖以下仍然被丧钟紧紧压在桌上，毫无还手之力。“从我身上下去！”

很明显男孩试图让自己的声音听起来更强硬，比起他本身的性别更像一个Alpha。然而当他恐惧的情绪从语调中偷跑出来时，这浅显的掩饰根本是无济于事。陶德上牵起嘴唇来露出一排牙齿，发出困兽的低吼，但无论是那不值一提的声音，还是不断从他身上散发着的发情前Omega掺杂着恐惧气味的信息素的味道，都不为他增添一丝的威慑力。

我们的手指插入他的头发，抓着发梢转过他的头去。陶德发出一声疼痛的闷哼，手铐因不自然地扭转发出金属碰撞的声音。我们用手肘压住他的肩膀，伸手去解开铠甲后缝处的暗扣。

“保持这样别动，”斯莱德用的是Alpha权威的低音。

但这其实并没有必要。当被逼迫到这样无力地暴露后脖颈的姿势，服从是Omega本能的反应。陶德的身体也如预料中的那样僵直并停止了反抗。斯莱德伏下身去，嗅着后颈的腺体处散发的甜美气味。我们的鼻尖几乎能够碰到男孩的皮肤，更感觉到竖起的汗毛带来微弱的瘙痒。陶德的身体像个皮袋一样瘫软了下来。

别看格雷森新收的Omega看似鲁莽又泼辣，在最脆弱的脖颈被威胁到时，他终于展露出了自己最真实的一面。斯莱德低头去亲吻陶德的后颈，使他发出一声暴露脆弱的抽泣声。会这么快任命对普通的Omega来说也是不太正常的，更何况是受到可怕的大蝙蝠亲自训练的罗宾。会有这种反应，说在陶德的过去说不定曾经遭遇过来自无数个Alpha的无数次强行爬跨行为，而会忽略这点，必须得算成是格雷森作为Alpha领袖的另一个失职。我们的牙齿轻轻滑过Omega后颈布满鸡皮疙瘩的皮肤，感受到那具身体的颤抖，却没有咬下去。

斯莱德知道自己这是遵从古老到中世纪的规则——当一个来自外族的Alpha侵犯属于我方族群的Omega，那么最有效的宣誓就是同样地去侵犯对方的Omega。这种规则原始又野蛮，早已被文明的现代社会所抛弃。但丧钟喜欢的却正是野蛮。

这是对格雷森引诱杰里科最合适的报复了。

虽然费了不少工夫，我们最终还是得以解开罗宾服后背的暗扣。斯莱德将它带着披风一起扯落扔在一边。里面分体的黑色紧身衣接缝处已经暗露出一丝皮肤。脊梁肌肉的曲线在男孩的蠕动下变换，在一个兴致正浓的Alpha眼里是最强力的催情药剂。

当我们揭开他的上衣袒露出下背处紧致的肌肉时，陶德毫无反抗。随着皮肤的暴露，更有一股更新更纯的Omega信息素的气味闯入我们的鼻腔。此时已经能很轻易辨别出那是有着薄荷余味的柠檬鸡尾酒的气味。但其中夹杂着一丝属于其他Alpha的苦涩。格雷森的味道。

从这个Omega的身上闻到迪克的味道让我发狂。

我们的手向上撩起紧身衣的衣缘，顺着光滑的腰部向前蔓延。隔着带有茧子的指肚，我能感受到那里平坦的小腹上附着的肌肉，还有最终藏匿在紧身裤下的那一些松散的毛发。当斯莱德去伸手拉扯下黑色紧身裤的腰带时，陶德发出了一声惊呼。他强迫自己去违背服从的天性并挣扎起来，从桌板上提起胯部试图把斯莱德的重量甩下去。这对于斯莱德来说不过会稍微造成分心的事而已。戴着黑色手套的手指勾住紧身裤向下拉去，从一边抓着Omega紧致的臀部，在昏暗的光线中像纸一样苍白。

我们都预期杰森会骂出声来，可是他没有。唯一传入耳中的只有粗粗的喘息声。

我们戴手套的手抚过杰森臀部的肌肉，拇指摁在臀侧的凹陷处来进行平衡，剩下的手指渐渐伸向臀瓣间的裂缝。那里已经可见有潮湿感在暖色的灯光下发出晶莹的反光。透明的液体在顺着大腿内侧的皮肤向下流淌。虽说是即将发情的Omega，但还未进入热潮时就分泌出汁液，只可能是来自这个Omega自身对一个强大的Alpha的渴望。

斯莱德的拇指伸向杰森大腿内侧，在那里按压下去，为光滑的皮肤上造成一个凹陷。一小片分泌的液体被他抹去，在指间搓擦，好似确定它的稠度。

“你这么快就湿润了。”

这不是问句，而是个陈诉。杰森不再反抗了。他的身体还在颤抖，浑身像块缺少了骨头的肉。从上方看，他耸起的双肩完全是感受到耻辱的姿态。他下意识地将脑袋转向一旁，不由自主地略微向我们袒露他的脖颈。

看着那柔软的颈部肌肉，和半左侧那一大块纱布，我突然想要咬下去。就像一个Alpha向他人确认自己的阶级和权利；就像一个Alpha去标记属于他的Omega。这是一种来自骨髓的野性和天性。它对属于杰里科的那一半灵魂来说是陌生的领地，但对属于丧钟的那一半来说，却仿佛是自己身体的一部分。他毫无顾虑地去接受了这种召唤。

当父亲低头要咬噬在Omega后脖颈时，我在恐慌中阻止了他——或者说杰里科阻止了他。斯莱德发出一声闷哼，身体停留在半空中，鼻尖差一点就能够碰到杰森的后脑勺了。可是他挪动不了半步。这又是那种熟悉的如同在与自己的身体角斗的感觉。只是五年中，杰里科的力量已经变得极其虚弱。他涌上自身所有的能量才拽住他的父亲，但这一点思维的拉力却足以用尽他的精力，使杰里科再没能力去理论，去思考，去合理性地说服自己这么做的最初意义究竟是什么。

斯莱德试图脱离杰里科的掌控，但是只能挪动几毫米的距离而已。杰里科或许已经失去了思考的能力，但他还有着去阻止斯莱德进行恶行的本性。

反抗不成，斯莱德反而笑了。

“已经过了这么久呢，”他说。

杰里科没有回答他。我知道他不能。

_孩子，_ 斯莱德的意识突然对我说， _你还在真好。我恐惧你的意识消失不在很久了。_

杰里科的那一半依旧是沉默的。但让我惊讶的是，斯莱德突然放弃了抵抗。反而，他缓缓直起身来，稳重地传达了他的讯息， _不要惊慌，孩子。这才是复仇真正的意义。_

我感到眩晕。经过另一轮的沉默，父亲没有再继续尝试对话，相反，他的手置于身前，以一个敏捷的动作，拉开了盔甲在腰带下的暗扣。

当他将我们那火热的阴茎从盔甲中掏出时，我才第一次全身心地感受到真正属于一个Alpha的欲求。Alpha的性器明显是Omega永远无法达到的尺寸，而它底端那已经因勃起而开始显现的结也是只有Alpha才拥有的骄傲。我看着它看得出了神，当感到自己的手抚摸自己的性器时，都无法完全去相信这曾经只能远远去看的器官是长在自己身上的。仿佛身体里所有的血液都在向这一个性器蔓延，下体每一处神经都处于极其敏感的状态。

斯莱德的手正顺着阴茎的长度上下抚摸，手指每次捋过结的部位都能感觉到那里随着时间明显地涨大；向那里聚集的，是一种火热，一股电流。而想象着一个漂亮的Omega被铐双手趴在斯莱德的身下任我们摆布的样子，更使我手中的性器因欲望而壮大，坚硬到几乎疼痛的程度。

斯莱德沉重的呼吸清清楚楚地传入耳中，一只手还在套弄和准备着那根属于Alpha的粗大的阴茎，而另一只手则有力地抓住杰森的肩膀，将他的身体反转过来。Omega眨眼上看，带着水雾的双眼用了几秒钟的时间才看清眼前的事物，眼睛惊恐地瞬间张大，然后双眼就立刻被蒙在斯莱德的左手下。

“不，等一下，”我听见他沙哑地说，恐惧浸满了男孩那之前还不断喊出粗糙语言的声音，“拜托……”

阴茎的顶端几乎蹭到他那丰润的嘴唇，前端已经开始分泌出透明的津液。我感到Alpha的结在手下壮大，身体所有多余的触感都聚集在身体这一个器官之上。强大的压迫力开始在阴茎和底端的结上增进。我感受到了属于一个Alpha的欲求。那就像失去阻塞的高压喷头一样，当欲望被寄予全力展开的空间，它将毫无止步的余地。

我像是游离在两岸之间的浮木，被水流向不同的两岸处推来推去。我隐约知道那其中一边的水岸是杰里科剩余的灵魂。而另一边……另一边想要遵从这种原始的欲望。它想要进入那双嘴唇，被温软湿润的口腔包裹。

就连杰里科所剩下的那一部分理性思维也隐约明白，无论我最终漂去哪边，最终所能改变的，都只可能会有斯莱德所允许的范围。而现在，现在斯莱德允许我出去。他允许我浮出水面，暂时代替他的意识去掌握这副身体的方向盘。

_你不是一直喜欢体验当一个Alpha的感觉吗？_ 我不知这个声音到底来自丧钟还是我自己的心魔。 _不要欺骗自己。这是只有Alpha才能享用的快感。_

我一边握着Alpha的阴茎，一边用左手拇指和右手中指一起撬开杰森的颚骨。我的肢体在动弹，而这一次掌控权在我的身上。

杰里科的意志依旧不肯放弃地向后拉着我。然而他的力量越来越弱，而来自丧钟影响的那部分的能量却越来越强烈。

_杰里科，孩子，_ 我听到脑后那个将主动权让给我的父亲说， _这是为了你准备的。收下我给你的礼物吧。_

我想说不，但我说不出口。只能从口中发出一声拒绝的沉吟。那包裹在阴茎上的嘴唇太过柔软。Omega的口腔内湿润而温热，欲望已经完全控制了我的大脑。

我无法制止自己的动作。在撬开陶德牙齿后右手改为去抓着他的头发，下意识地引导他的头和口腔接纳我的长度。

杰森发出窒息的声音，可我无法空出精神去理会。我进入了前所未有的深度，柔软的舌头后是窄小的喉管，潮湿又紧致。他那双形状完美的嘴唇正好包裹住勃起的阴茎底端同样膨胀的结。快感吞噬了我。

+++

或许那时的我真的是个心性单纯的人。没用多少努力，迪克和他的朋友们就争取到了我的信任。

“我是白鸽，汉克是战鹰，”道恩说。

我站在他们带我来的这个房间中央，看着光滑的展示柜里战鹰和白鸽的制服，内心的兴奋难以言表。要知道我从小就是一个对超级英雄有着超越同龄人向往的幼崽。我不敢相信自己就站在这里，看着这些真正属于超级英雄团队成员们穿的制服。我还以为自己在一个梦里呢。

迪克的声音接着她说，“唐娜是神奇少女。”

当然了，神奇女侠的助手，我从很早以前就读过关于她的事。可是这一切都太不真实了。他们真的是想要告诉我，我认识的那个唐娜，经常和我参与同样娱乐活动的唐娜·特洛伊，居然是我童年英雄之一的神奇少女？

而也是在这时，有什么更重要的事情涌上我的脑海。我转头去看向迪克，看着他站在门口那依然像往常那般俊美优雅的身姿，带着期待和疑问地向他靠近。

他应是读出了我目光里已经无法克制的崇拜之情，几乎是有些不好意思地发出一声轻笑。

“罗宾，”他说，“我是罗宾。”

我的呼吸几乎噎在自己的喉咙里，代表兴奋和快乐的信息素忍不住释放出去，让整个房间都弥漫着令人舒适的气味。罗宾是我童年的偶像。他是所有人童年的偶像。试问有哪个崽子不曾向往那个在哥谭的建筑物顶端飞檐走壁的神奇男孩呢？而他是迪克。我爱的迪克和我爱的罗宾是同一个人。

我看到迪克和道恩的脸上也出现放松并欣慰的表情，明显也被我的信息素影响到了。

“我们很高兴能邀请你加入我们，”道恩——白鸽——微笑着说。

因她这句话，我简直变得不能自己。我的世界都在旋转，我觉得自己恐怕会因快乐而爆炸。

而这时道恩又说，“但在那之前，我们有些事必须向你坦白，”接着，她看向迪克。

于是接下来，迪克在我的面前迟疑地坦白了一切。他一开始接近我，是为了达成他们复仇的目的——为了从我口中套出有关丧钟的信息。他告诉我，是我的父亲杀死了他们的朋友加斯，而斯莱德·威尔逊远远不像他自己说的那样是一位保险公司的员工，而是一个收钱受雇的杀手。这所有的一切迪克都说了出来，毫不保留。

他们很抱歉利用了我。但迪克却一次次向我保证了他的真心。我们友情是真的，求爱也是真的。如果不是因为和我建立了真正的感情，他们也不会想要向我坦白这一切。他们不想用谎言来欺骗自己族群的一员。他们是真心希望我能够加入他们的团队，他们的族群。泰坦——这是他们的名字。

解释这一切时，道恩就站在他的身边，督促着他说出实话。其实那时的我就早该看出他们二人才是这里真正的一对配偶——族群的领导Alpha和Omega。

然而单纯的我什么都没有看出。迪克向我诉说真心，表达他真实的爱意并祈求我的原谅。一旁的道恩目光忧伤，似乎想要开口反驳什么，最终却压下了这种渴望。

我当然是决定忽视过去，接受迪克的道歉。我知道他们这么做的理由。没有人能够看着自己族群的一员被杀并知道凶手漂流在外，还能安稳地睡去。我完全可以理解迪克和其他人的做法。我只恨自己没能早点看穿父亲的这个谎言。我想去爱我的父亲，可我不想去爱一个杀人犯。

那晚，在我终于离开他们的视线后，迪克和道恩最后吵了一架。

那时候迪克已经将他们所有收集的斯莱德的资料都交给了我。我一个人在电脑室里翻阅到很晚，因这隐瞒了我多年的秘密而喘不过气。结束时，我已经因为过多的愤怒而没有多余的精力了。剩下的只有疲惫和苦痛。当我终于关闭电脑的时候，时间已经接近午夜。我心情沉重，仿佛童年所有的梦幻都在眼前崩塌。

路过训练室的时候，我听到了从里面传来的争执声。

“这是你的选择吗，迪克？”我听见道恩说。她的声音充满了我平常从未听她展露出的疲惫，“是这样的吗？”

迪克那边没有声音。过了一会儿，道恩叹了口气。

“你知道吗？斯莱德从未停下过夺取属于我们的东西，”道恩说，“我今早一个人醒来；昨晚也是一个人入睡的。告诉我，迪克，你这些时候是在调查丧钟的事，还是和杰里科在一起？”

我躲在墙后，连太重的呼吸声都不敢发出。听见自己的名字使我集中了百分之两百的注意力。而迪克也终于答话了。

“对不起，道恩，”他说，“我们没有发展到你想的那种程度。但我不能抵赖我们之间……我们之间毫无关系。”

道恩倒抽了一口气，接着发出一声抽泣。这一回，她没有大嚷大叫，反而开始在房间里踱步。我听见平底鞋轻盈的脚步声在屋内走来走去，伴随着一个极度苦恼的Omega呜咽和吸鼻子的声音。她一定是开始散发出烦恼的信息素，从我所在的位置都能闻到一丝令人抑郁的苦味。

我好奇，迪克到底说了或做了什么让她如此痛苦？我于心不忍，甚至想要冲进去安慰她。但我的心底又害怕这一切是因我而起的。

“所以，”道恩停下了脚步，强行遏制住哭腔说道，声音中还带着一丝鼻音，“我对我就没有什么想说的了么，迪克？你已经做出选择了么？”

“道恩……”迪克迟疑着说。他的声音很小，拖得很慢，毫无平常那种有着掌权者魅力的Alpha底蕴。“我……对不起。再给我一晚考虑，好吗？”

接下来是一段沉默。我屏住呼吸，等待了很久，才再次听到道恩的声音传出来。

“不，迪克，”她说，“你想用多少时间都没关系。但我不会等你了。”

接着，她突然转身，致使衣物发出沙沙的声音。我赶紧贴紧墙壁使自己隐身，生怕被发现。平底鞋离去发出噔噔噔的响声，道恩在迪克呼唤她名字的声音中远去。最终，我听不见她了。

当我迟疑地来到演练室的门口时，我看到的是一个独自坐在长凳上的失落的迪克。

他先是闻见了我的气息，才抬头来看我。被他明亮的眼神盯上让我心跳加速。我想要接近他，想要抱着他。

“你知道我今天说的那些都是真的，对吗，杰里科？”迪克疲惫地对我说，语气中夹杂了一丝绝望地祈求理解的情绪，“如果我不是真心爱你，我是不可能在最初目的达到后还继续追求你的。”

我什么都没说。但我知道自己从没怪过他。我任由自己的腺体发出使人安心的气味去安抚迪克的神经，同时慢慢地走进房间，来到了长凳前。迪克的目光一直注视着我。

“杰里科，”迪克轻轻地说。这仿佛是我第一次见到真正的他。不是一个二十四小时都保持胸有成竹的领袖，而是像任何人一样都会经历挫败和低潮的普通Alpha。他的眼神带着忧伤，我是第一次觉得他是那么的寂寞，那么需要人的认可。他用轻柔的语气说，“今晚，你能在我的身边吗？”

我很慢很慢地点了点头，用气味包围和慰藉着他。我在长凳上坐下，挪到他的身边。我抱着他，脑袋歇在他的肩上，用肢体语言来表达我的理解和安慰。他的手也握着我环绕他肩膀的手臂，手腕上的腺体与我进行着气味的交换。

我此时比任何时候都要更爱他。我觉得我在以一种和以前不同的方式爱他。


	4. The Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 全是车。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这章一定要避雷了，一定要！占12tag我真的很抱歉，跪地求大家饶恕。全是车，把车开完了，一半是丧钟父子XJason的车一半是Dick/Jericho的车。避雷请看符号：  
> Dick/Jericho基本全在前半截，用●●●隔开  
> 钟桶在后半截，用☆☆☆隔开
> 
> 说句题外话，我吃过几篇Jericho/Jason这个冷CP的文，觉得还挺好吃的，和丧钟或者和大少3P的模式也挺多。Jericho这个人物在泰坦宇宙基本就是个受了，但是丧钟的儿子Joseph在漫画里的形象根据版本不同变化也很大，从很纯很甜到很黑很黑都有。所以，我已经在乐乎搞了Joeyjay这个tag了，宣扬邪教从我做起！！（bushi）
> 
> 再PS，这个可能很多人不知道，泰坦里Jericho的演员其实是性别转换者，所以他提到演这个角色的时候能体会变换身体时的心理，这在ABO宇宙里就相当于O向A的转换了吧！

●●●

我留在迪克身边，从某种意义上来讲也是为自己寻找安慰。即使只是一晚上也好，我想要忘记斯莱德的谎言和罪行。我希望麻痹自己的痛苦，放纵自己的欲望。

当我的脸渐渐接近迪克时，迪克没有动，也没有躲闪。他的手指轻轻稳住我的下巴，眼帘微微垂落，而我几乎已经在他的怀里了。他比平常还要更加苦涩的酒精味的信息素包围了我，使我精神恍惚。这不像我。我从来都不会这样。

可是这一次。只有这一次。我想要去放纵。

最后那一点距离是由迪克合并的。这一次不再是贞洁的吻了。我们互相吮吸的对方的嘴唇，舌头伸入彼此的口腔，舔过那两排整洁的牙齿。属于迪克的Alpha气味被我贪婪地饮入，比最强烈的酒精还要醉人。

这是我的自我毁灭，是我为了报复父亲而做的纵欲之举——去他妈的去做一个要自我怜惜的Omega！如果我一生中对自己胜负的认知都是个谎言，那还有什么是重要的？

如果我必须在这片堕落中溺亡，那就让我溺亡吧。

——而这溺亡的感觉简直太他妈的让人上瘾了。

我感觉迪克动作迅速地脱去我的衣服，带茧子的手轻柔地触摸我的身体。他的嘴唇贴着我脆弱的乳头吮吸，温热的舌头舔过我的下颚。如果我的喉咙没有断裂，此时一定能像任何一个淫荡的Omega那样呻吟不已，然而至今的我却只能从喉管发出急促的喘息声。我好奇这样破损易受伤的我是否也能让迪克更加兴奋。我好奇这个从来只有完美外貌的绅士在性爱时是否也会有施虐的欲望。

我无从知晓。我只能知道迪克高超的技术和他完美的舌头就像在操作机械一样将我刨开舔尽，而我不得不在他的玩弄下浑身颤抖，一副处子的身体就像花朵一般敏感。而迪克明白这点。他懂得利用这点。

迪克是这场游戏的主导人。每一步他都引导着我。但我远远不是一个受人摆弄的玩偶。不。这场游戏也同时由我来主导。

当迪克动作向下蔓延时，我提起了自己的胯部去接收。迪克解开我的腰带，将外面的牛仔裤脱去，又脱去里层穿的四角内裤。柔软的嘴唇从胸口向下，在肚脐眼附近徘徊。迪克露出他整齐的牙齿，轻轻去刺激我小腹的肌肤。另一边，我抓住他的手腕，缓缓地引导着他的手去碰已经裸露在外的臀部。

这是一种准许亦是一种恳求。迪克抬眼凝神注视着我，而我也睁眼注视着他的样子：赤裸健美的上身上聚集着一片汗珠；均匀的皮肤几乎有健康麦芽色的基调，而他立体感十足的五官像是从油画中走出的酒神巴克斯那般英俊；汗水浸湿了他额头的头发；还有厚薄恰当的嘴唇和别致的眉形，一双明亮的眼睛像是能望入我的灵魂。但是不论此情此景有多么让人疯狂，我的目光还是保持着它们的清亮。我在用眼神告诉迪克我的心意，同时散发出欣然许可的Omega的气味。

我希望他侵占我，占有我。我希望他进入我的身体，他的结与我内壁的环肌融合。我想要他 _ 拥有 _ 我，就像我也想拥有他。

当迪克的食指进入我的身体时，我身前的性器也因欲望而挺立。他没有靠任何外来的润滑就得以顺利通过我的穴口，两只手指在湿润的肠内探索，动作熟练地开发我的身体。那是我的第一次，但我的身体早已做好了一切准备去迎接迪克的全部。

而与此同时，迪克又在亲吻我。我张嘴迎接他的舌头，顺从地任由他来带领我探索自己口腔中未知的领域。我已经几乎躺卧在训练室的长凳上了。只用了一只手的手肘来支撑自己的身体，而我的另一只则去抚摸迪克的后背。我用手指去描绘那里肌肉的形状，感受着它们因迪克的动作而在手下变化的触感。最终，我四指并用去触摸他后颈的腺体，轻轻地按摩着它，使它得以在放松的状态下舒适地散发出更多的Alpha信息素。我贪婪地吸入着那醉人的酒精味。

迪克的吻开始顺着我的脸侧去向我的脖颈，轻轻咬噬着我的锁骨，Alpha的犬齿带来的微微刺痛感使我浑身感官都超常发挥，对身边的一切感触都极易敏感。而与此同时我也轻咬着迪克的耳垂。别看Alpha的肌肉有多么结实，迪克的耳垂却是无比的柔软。属于Omega更小一些的犬齿就算用力去咬它也不过留下一些泛红的印子。迪克因我的动作发出呻吟声来，而一想到我能让他产生这样的反应，就觉得这一切说不出的色情。

当迪克伸入第三根手指时，我紧紧抱住了他。

我的身体非常紧致，但它柔软可造。我可以为了迎合迪克改变它的容量，就像是生面去迎合模具的形状。我将自己完全交给迪克，任由他为所欲为。甚至当他在退出后迟疑地问我时，我都心急地打断了他。

“杰里科，”他开始说，“如果我伤到你的话——”

我将食指贴在他的嘴唇上。没有什么需要多说的。我去亲吻他的嘴唇，拉着他的手去摸我耳后的腺体，并让我的Omega腺体散发出更多的许可信息素，让他明白我不会在意。我打出“Alpha”的唇形，胸腔充满爱意。

我弯起了腰，去迎合迪克的阴茎。后穴张开去吞入那巨大的柱体，我因一时的疼痛而倒抽了口气。但是好在迪克及时扶住了我的身子。他引导着我慢慢落下，一点点地去吞食他的阳具。这种小小的温暖是他大可不必做的。就算迪克那时迅速地贯穿我，我也毫无怨言。然而他照顾着我的身体，处处为了我着想。这样的温存是我这样一个有罪的Omega所不配拥有的。

我当然知道迪克在利用我的肉体。性爱是他用来忘记不幸的工具。但我远远不是工具那么简单。我也在利用着迪克。

当我用洞口去吞入大半个阴茎时，我能够感觉到被它填满的感觉。它的进入带来一连串淫荡的湿音，接着它深入到深不可测的位置，让我害怕它，却又有说不出的兴奋。我能够感觉到它摩擦着我的内壁，并且时不时地碰到身体内令人愉快的某个位置。是迪克在填充我。是迪克的欲望在从我之中索取，而我在借取他的欲望填满自己的空虚。

第一次我没能将他全部的长度吞入。我就像一个饥饿的幼崽那样渴求着迪克的身体，但是即使是这样的我也无法在第一次完全替他展开。迪克在我的耳边低语，温热的呼吸伴随着浓郁的Alpha信息素，使我沉醉和放松。他鼓励着我，让我不要担心，然后扶着我的身体慢慢地退出。

在经过肠液的润滑后，出或进都是极其容易的。第二次插入更深一点，像是一种对隐私更深层的侵犯。但我喜欢这样，我喜欢将自己交给迪克；喜欢将更隐秘的自己也交给他。我愿意给他我所有的秘密。

第三次，我已经渐渐能体会到这种节奏。而第四次和第五次之后，我已经能略微感觉到来自体内的快感。每一次进出都带来惑人的水声，而我的勃起也已经涨大到极限，前端有透明的液体渗透出来。忍不住呻吟出声——如果我的嗓子还完好的话。而当下，我只是透过断裂的喉管发出急速喘气的声音。

我想去握住自己的阴茎，却被迪克抢先一步。他什么都没说，只是用那张温暖的手去包裹住我那更小一些的Omega的性器。他开始缓慢地套弄，而已经无比敏感的我将脑袋向后抛去，渐渐步入高潮。

当进出的行为持续了一会儿，迪克的阴茎终于陷入了底端。我完好地容下那颗涨大的Alpha结；它几乎能将我撑爆，而阴茎剩下的部分也陷入得那么深，差不多都能够触碰到我的生殖仓底端了。我一定已经被迪克巨大的尺寸撑开到没有一丝皱褶。这本应让任何一个Omega恐惧，可是不是我。不是对迪克。只有深入人心的信任才能让我如此平静。

我对着迪克的耳边喘息，用我像热可可一样甜美的信息素包围他。被一个可靠的Alpha结所填满的感觉让我无比满足。而迪克也对着我的耳边呼气，赋予我属于他的Alpha气味。

这是只有Omega才能享用的快乐。和一个极有魅力的Alpha如此之近。更何况还是和迪克，一个会让无数Omega愿为他战斗到死的优秀Alpha。

我从未曾感到有如此的快乐。

●●●

+++

☆☆☆

我的阴茎已经至杰森·陶德的喉咙深处，感受到那里窄小的空间刺激着性器敏感的神经。Omega丰满的嘴唇包裹着我在底端涨大的Alpha结，柔软的触感让我难以自拔。

爸爸说的没错，这是只有Alpha才懂的感觉。

这时丧钟的意识在受我的掌控，同时还有陶德的嘴。他隔着我的阴茎发出半窒息的呜咽声来。我感受到他想要挣扎，但我的膝盖正将他的双肩牢牢固定在桌板上，令他无力反抗。

我一手蒙住杰森的眼睛，一手掐着杰森的下颚，同时进出着他的口腔。那感觉美妙死了。当Omega清凉的甜味包围着我，而他那形状完美的嘴唇接纳着我的阳具；口腔内既温暖又湿润。我感觉有电流穿过自己的身体，血液向下体聚集。而比这些更让我快乐的是丧钟这副强大的Alpha身体在受我的掌控。我能感受到他的力量，在我的控制下像聚集了弹力的弹弓一样蓄势待发。

我忍不住发出一声低吼——一个Alpha示威和侵犯领地时才会发出的声音。我更加用力地操进杰森的口中，感受着他微弱的抵抗，聆听着那些细碎的呜咽声。这些声音无比好听。我几乎能肯定这样的力度可能会磨坏他的咽喉。可是在欲望的面前我难以停下。

当阴茎逐渐涨大，底端的结被他嘴唇包围的感觉难以形容。杰森的嘴唇极其宝贵，而Alpha结在进入一个Omega的身体时同时是身体和心理上的融合。我无法抵抗这种刺激。他的口腔简直是对于我的阴茎来说最完美又柔软的容器。

我把高潮释放在了杰森的嘴里。

我发出一声低吼。乳白色的液体溢出他的嘴角，充满着丧钟的气味。用硝烟般的Alpha气味去标记属于格雷森的东西。而获得高潮后的我头脑也逐渐清晰了起来，过了好一会儿才反应过来刚刚发生了什么。

我惊愕得说不出话。

而这时候，我也能感受到属于父亲的思维在轻戳我的意识。接着那变为一种不可阻挡的推阻之力。当被赶入这副身体黑暗的角落之前，我听见杰森在猛烈咳嗽的声音。我不想离去，想在性事之后留在我的Omega的身边。然而我的意识却被推往深处，重新回到那个昏暗又无能为力的地方。斯莱德掌控了属于他自己的身体，而我又变回他脑中的一个幽灵。

斯莱德的手掐在杰森的脖子上，或者说只是轻轻地放在那里。动作并不强硬，拇指甚至有些温柔地去抚慰他耳后已经红肿起来的气味腺体。斯莱德耐心地等待着杰森的咳嗽弱下来，等着他找回属于自己的气息。

“感觉如何？”父亲说道。他低沉的嗓音穿过我的喉咙，带起一阵颤动。我不知道他这话是对杰森还是对杰里科说的。

我听见身下的杰森发出窒息的声音来。他除了咳嗽和惊慌的吸气外发不出其他的声音。斯莱德拿开手之后，我们能够看到多米诺面具下那双因为惊恐而睁大的眼睛，正慌乱无神地看着我们。

杰森张嘴想要回答，但是发出的却只有断断续续的颤音，喉里深处沙哑的嗓音伴随着未吐出或咽下的液体带来的湿音。

“如果在平常，我或许会说你应该懂得自己的处境了，”斯莱德说，“可是这一切和你无关。迪克·格雷森才是应当受到记恨的那个。”

我看到杰森的双目惊恐地睁大。他已经将嘴里多余的液体都吐了出来，却因刚刚的窒息而喘息不停。斯莱德已经挪开了一些，双膝移开了Omega的肩膀，使他能够更顺畅地呼吸。我看到杰森正一边喘着，一边试图以别扭地姿势仰起头来，过多的动作导致他脖子后面贴的纱布下面又渗出了血来。

“你——”我听到杰森说。他的气息十分稀薄，嗓子沙哑，又因惊慌而带着颤音，一个受惊的Omega才会有的声音。但即使是这样，他的意志依然不变，毫不迟疑地开口嘲讽我的父亲，“——你以为你能当个比迪克更好的Alpha吗？那么——继续做梦吧，你什么都不是。只——是个怪物罢了。”

斯莱德的愤怒转为信息素的气味，从身上散发出去。但他强压下这种情绪，说，“注意你的言词，男孩。”

突然，杰森向前喷了一口。吐沫溅在斯莱德的脸上。而那个小混蛋还在冷笑。

“不然你打算怎么做？”

斯莱德将脸上的浊物抹去。他外表没有表现出过多的情绪，但我能肯定，我们身上散发出的愤怒荷尔蒙已经足以令身下的Omega窒息了。

“你会为此付出代价的，男孩，”斯莱德低沉地说，“我本没打算做到这里。可是这是你自找的。这一次，格雷森救不了你。”

“尽量差地表现吧，”杰森斜嘴笑着说，“我可是见识过太多比你还糟的Alpha。你这点伎俩吓不到我。”

他说这话时直视着我的眼睛。丧钟的那一只独眼能很好地看见男孩嘲讽的眼神。我意识到自己移不开目光。属于他的意志有种能蛊惑人的魔力，而它只会被即将发情的Omega信息素的味道无限放大。

杰森保持镇静地说，“我不怕你。”

我们的手掐住陶德的下颚，在他一声窒息的惊呼之下，强行将他的后脑勺压在桌板上。杰森左右扭动着身体，试图把我们从身上甩下去。然而斯莱德却前倾身体，用自己的体重将他牢牢地钉在桌上。

男孩在惊呼中发出颤抖的呼吸声。斯莱德戴着手套的手抓住他的大腿，将紧身裤向下褪去，最终从他的裸踝处脱下，扔到地上。他下身完全赤裸的状态使得更多的Omega气味渗透出来，甜美中带着恐惧的涩味。我们的手开始轻轻抚摸着杰森大腿内部柔软的皮肤，摸过之前被切除追踪器后草草包扎的伤口。即便隔着皮革的手套，皮肤的触感依然很美妙。杰森两腿间的穴口已经有淫液的光泽在向下流淌，一直到膝盖的内侧。而他的性器也已经开始有了开始发硬的症状。

我们的手抓住他更小一些的Omega阴茎，开始了轻轻的套弄。若说这一切的目的只是为了能给格雷森示威，做这件事根本没有必要。但是无论是丧钟还是我，都无法看着男孩那个绝妙的器官被冷落的样子。杰森忍不住呻吟出声，开始扭动他的胯部，却不知是为了将我们的手甩落，还是试图更近地摇进我们替他手淫的动作中。

让我精神恍惚。

在满足着对方阴茎的同时，斯莱德的另一只手则悄来到了杰森的入口。他的后穴已经因为欲望而分泌出足够的肠液，并且隐约向外张开——一副已经准备好受到外来侵略的Omega的身体。当我们直接将两根手指捅入他身体的时候，它们几乎是一陷到底。进入的动作带起一声长长的淫荡的水声，在我们的耳中滋滋响着，伴随着Omega的一声惊呼，和他试图逃离而拱起的身体。

杰森的腿是弯曲的。他的脚跟抵在桌面上试图远离斯莱德的掌控。但是他那根最脆弱的器官还被斯莱德握在手中。任意细微的远去都会导致他的性器被无意中地一扯，让杰森吃痛，然后他会不得不被迫定在原地，任由斯莱德手指在他的体内为所欲为。

这时候，斯莱德又插入了第三根手指去扩张他的入口。这件事依然十分容易。即将热潮的Omega的身体无比的柔韧，任由斯莱德去做着这些，也不会产生大的抵抗。我听见杰森发出一声抽泣的声音。斯莱德的手指借着他本身的淫液在体内蠕动和开发着，不停发出淫荡的水声。

“男孩，你的身体很容易被扩张，”斯莱德说，“告诉我，平常是谁这样待你的？格雷森？”

“操——哈，操你的——”男孩喘着说，“——迪克不——不是那种人——”

热潮令他的身体极端地渴望着斯莱德的探索。但是杰森不肯向他低头。无论他甜蜜的Omega信息素有多么强烈，他还依然保持着一丝理智。而我懵了。我被一个Omega的意志所迷惑，却又受他强大的精神所感染。这一切都有一丝亲密感。一种难以被具体描述的暧昧。

“是这样么，”斯莱德轻声说。这是个嘲讽性的陈述句。和杰里科的意识交融五年，他比任何人都清楚格雷森是一个怎样的衣冠禽兽。他如何伪装在一个令人陶醉的绅士外表下去引诱杰里科并利用他的身体。

手指还在他的穴口内扩张，斯莱德另一只手抓住了杰森的腿弯，将他的膝盖向上弯曲，一条腿向他的胸口压去。男孩发出一声不适的呻吟，但他的身体却对这极端的动作毫无抗拒，像舞蹈员一样柔软可造。最终杰森的一条腿几乎呈直线被压向上方，将他已经敞开并渴求着Alpha结的穴口完全展示给我们。随着斯莱德手指进出的动作，那里发出淫糜的水声，半张的穴内粉红色的肉壁则展示在我们的面前。

斯莱德的手指渐渐从Omega的穴口退了出去。他改将手放在杰森另一条大腿上方，拇指故意去捏弄那里细嫩的皮肤。这个时候，我们的性器已经变得坚硬难耐。斯莱德将自己的龟头对准杰森的穴口，小麦肤色的性器和他苍白却泛红的穴口是种淫秽的对比。他任由自己Alpha信息素散发出来。那不是发情Alpha的味道——斯莱德不会这么容易就被一个热潮期的Omega影响。这一切都只是为了格雷森。

我看到身下的杰森双眼迷离，沉重地喘气，湿漉漉的头发贴在他的前额。他受到属于斯莱德的Alpha信息素的影响，正渐渐被催入更深的发情状态。而这也注定了杰森没有更多的体力来反抗我们。所以，当我们的性器渐渐进入他的穴口时，男孩除了一声孱弱的呻吟之外再没有别的举动了。

这一次，我感觉到了一种更激烈，更极端的快感。杰森紧致的穴口紧紧包裹着我们性器的头部，而当我们向前推入时，那感觉就像滑入单独为我们打造的涂满油的容器。它太容易了，太相似于那些理所当然的用于性爱道具。Omega穴内炽热又柔软的感觉让我发狂。甬道内紧致的感觉，性器被从四面紧紧包裹和包围的感觉，使我们巨大的阴茎因极端的刺激而颤动，还未等全部进入，就已经感受到欲望的电流纷纷在下体聚集的激烈感。

斯莱德慢慢向外抽离他的性器，然后又捅入。杰森的身体被向上顶起，口中发出一声难以忍下的呻吟。我们进入的地方传来湿漉漉的声音，深深地插进那滚烫的甬道。Omega的气味不断地蛊惑着我。

接着又一次，我们借助他本身分泌的肠液进入他的身体。这一次阴茎几乎到底，而杰森的穴口差不多能够包裹那开始渐渐涨大的Alpha结。

“你这个——这个变态，”杰森断断续续地说，试图用他迷离的双眸向我们投来杀人的目光。“你他妈的是个强奸犯。你永远吓唬不到迪克。”

斯莱德眯起了眼睛，但他没有回答。下一个剧烈捅入的动作成功让对方住了嘴。啪叽一声，杰森的身体被无情地向桌缘外顶去，而阴茎深深进入他甬道，似是用行动来证明的一种深层的侵犯。我能检测到斯莱德的想法。他认为这么做能够非常有效地伤害到格雷森。

这种行为与杰里科和迪克在一起时的那样不同。这不是性爱，而是单方面的夺取和满足。这是真正的强奸，是侵略又是报复。若非此时是父亲在掌控这副身体，我或许已经开始颤抖了起来。突然，我感知到了后知后觉的恐惧，因为我意识到，这一切的起因并非只是父亲为了向迪克寻仇。这更是他对我——杰里科的复仇。

斯莱德让我亲眼看着他侵犯杰森的样子，是他对杰里科五年前曾利用迪克来报复他这件事的回应。他早就看穿了杰里科的那些把戏。毕竟，他的儿子和迪克之间发生的奸情不光起源于迪克对杰里科的引诱。杰里科也同样引诱了迪克。

杰森被一次次地向前顶起，被顶得肩膀悬在桌缘的外面。在热潮中，现任罗宾被斯莱德的阴茎操得神志恍惚。自身的毅力促使他坚决不发出声音，只发出微微的喘息，从他轻启的丰满嘴唇下流露而出。我想去触碰他的嘴唇。我不喜欢斯莱德对待这个Omega的态度。他性爱方式太过粗鲁和残暴，有着太多掠夺的含义。杰森值得被更好地对待，而我觉得我可以做到。我可以比我的父亲做得更好。

斯莱德的手开始在杰森赤裸的躯体上抚摸。他的一只手还握在那根渐渐变得坚硬的性器上，而另一只却去探索男孩身体的肌肤。他大腿的内侧，柔软的臀部和紧致的腹肌，胸前脆弱的乳头在斯莱德轻轻的按揉下渐渐挺立，每一处被斯莱德爱抚过的地方都留下一丝属于父亲的味道。我看见杰森张嘴似是想再说什么讽刺的话，然而途中却停了下来，双眼迷离着，忘了闭合并微启的嘴唇下呼出温热的气息。

我能肯定在经过这件事之后，不论杰森发情这件事在之前到底是不是无论如何都要发生，之后他恐怕一定会被斯莱德的Alpha信息素激发并强制催情。斯莱德的气味太过强大，而杰森的脆弱令他除了口头的反抗外根本无以为抗。并且，现在再吃遏制剂也为时已晚。我内心有些兴奋。在得知其他的Omega被自己的信息素影响而进入热潮时，恐怕任何一个正常的Alpha都不可能为此没有一点的高兴。

突然，父亲深深地顶进杰森的体内。Omega惊呼一声，倒抽了一口冷气，跨在我们身边的两腿下意识地夹紧。然后又是一次同样的侵犯，我们的阴茎进入到很深的地步。涨大的感觉让人兴奋又着急。那颗涨大的Alpha结被渐渐捅入Omega的体内，而杰森仰起头来，发出惊恐的呼声。斯莱德轻轻捏住他的下颚来稳定自己，然后用更快更用力的方式操进他的身体。

昏暗的地下室里只有喘息，闷哼，呻吟声，和性交时发出的湿漉漉的声音。Alpha的硝烟味混杂着Omega的甜味鸡尾酒的气味交融，使人沉醉。杰森的叫声几乎是痛苦的。但他的身体正十分契合地和斯莱德的阴茎融为一体。不管斯莱德的性器涨大到什么程度，杰森的身体都极其配合地去容纳它。就仿佛他们——我们的——身体是为了对方打造的。而去夺取属于格雷森的Omega情人是斯莱特天生应该去做的事情一样。

最终，斯莱德——我——闷哼一声，泉涌般的压迫力最终在那涨大到不可思议程度的阴茎顶端爆破。我感觉到聚集的压力在一瞬间爆发而出，而我脑袋如在云雾中，耳中只有嘈杂的白噪音。粘稠的精液被灌入Omega的后穴。斯莱德用自己的气味深深标记了格雷森的族群成员。他族内的Omega。这是一种深层的侵犯和对领地的掠夺。他十分完好地让自己的这个点子完全陷入。

“你感觉真好，”伏在杰森上身，斯莱德沙哑着嗓子说，“当格雷森的荡妇是一种浪费。你应当留在我身边，当我的婊子才对。”

杰森正在我们的身下喘着气。刚刚剧烈的运动使他难以立刻恢复均匀的气息。而且斯莱德的手还继续抓着他的阴茎，在手中套弄。

杰森发出一声呜咽，明显想要开口让我们住手，最终却说不出口。

“操你的，”他最后说，语音沙哑，“你以为这样自己就赢了？迪克是不会——不会被你吓到的。如果你想要他交出罗斯，那就继续做梦吧。”

不是多大的威胁，尤其是当这无知的男孩还依然被蒙在鼓里，以为罗斯是属于他们族群的盟友。但是他依然成功地惹怒了斯莱德。他听不惯杰森对迪克不停的称赞。

他恨透了一个Omega对迪克·格雷森毫无条件的信任。这种景象太过熟悉了。斯莱德一点也不想被提醒。

于是下一刻，他有力的大手将少年的头推向一旁。还握着杰森阴茎的手突然一拉，引来男孩一声高音的惊呼。

“你很快就笑不出来了，”斯莱德冷冷地说，“你会看到格雷森真正的面目，会知道他实际上是个会如何对待他的Omega的Alpha。”

“我才不怕你，”杰森咬着牙说。然而发颤的声音却暴露了他的恐惧。

“当我给你机会的时候，你应当接受它，男孩，”斯莱德冷笑着说，手一边不停套弄着他的阴茎，包裹在手套下的食指顺着前段的缝隙上下抚动，“为了格雷森而死，还不如当我的婊子。”

我看到杰森吞了下口水。他似是真的被威胁到了一样没有接话。但我知道他已经无法忍住。

下一秒，他将高潮释放在了我们的手中。乳白色的液体从戴着黑色手套的指间流出，洒满他裸露的大腿。青柠般的气味扑面而来，而丧钟冷笑了一声，将被弄脏的手在杰森的腿上擦干净，最终剩余的那点精液也抹在男孩的脸上。

杰森侧脸想躲。但他无能为力。他正因刚刚的高潮而不停地喘气，而他转头的动作更是得以给斯莱德更多去碰他后颈位置的机会，并且能够更清楚地看见那里上面渗透一丝红点的纱布。

斯莱德毫不犹豫地伸手去揭开了那块纱布。医用胶带很轻松地被揭开了。顿时，一股熟悉的Alpha气味扑面而来。是属于格雷森的龙舌兰的味道。父亲猜的没错，杰森身上这的确是在被格雷森示威时咬下的痕迹。这或许就是他一个人跑出来的原因。而那处伤口明显有一排牙印，犬齿刺入的部位出血最多。被咬过的部位依然有些肿胀，血迹却已经略微干涸了。

这里就是属于格雷森气味标记最后的位置。只要用斯莱德的味道覆盖过他，那就等于真正占有了属于格雷森的Omega。

于是，斯莱德直接印着那些齿痕咬了下去。杰森发出一声撕裂般的喊叫，身体在我们的牙齿下因惊慌而颤动。斯莱德用自己的犬齿重新切开旧的伤口，用属于他的齿形去覆盖上一个Alpha的示威；用他的味道抹去上一个Alpha的味道。

Alpha的力量让我迷失其中。杰森在我身下的身体无比发烫，而那属于其他Alpha的味道在我的动作下逐渐消失的过程就像是一种满足。

当斯莱德终于起身后，他的嘴角带着血液，而从喉咙深处发出一声嚎叫。那是来自一个Alpha在获得领土斗争的胜利时发出的，兽性又原始的吼叫声。

我未曾有过如此强大的感觉。我的信息素充满Alpha的压迫力，浑身是用不尽的力气。我能发出声音，能用最深沉的Alpha的声音吼叫。在这个世界上没有什么能够伤害我。没有什么能让我服从和听令。

而杰森被我们骑在身下，嘴里发出的惊呼夹带着一丝抽泣。

等斯莱德渐渐平静下来，他的手几乎是怜惜地去抚摸男孩流血的脖子。

“伤疤不会留下，”他低声说，“只会维持足够的时间，让格雷森看到而已。”

那只手最终轻轻卡在杰森的脖子上，而斯莱德伏下身，温柔地舔去那里的血液。铁锈般的味道浸透口腔。那种野蛮的味道即使是杰里科都难免为它沉醉。

突然间，杰森发出一声惊呼。斯莱德的阴茎又一次捅入他的身体。这一次借助着刚刚余留下的肠液和精液，刚刚才被使用过的后穴轻而易举地容纳下了他的整根长度。

“我要夺取你，一次又一次，”斯莱德威胁地在他耳边低语，“直到当我把你送回格雷森身边时，你已经不过是一副空的躯壳。”

他说着，又一次拔出阴茎并深陷到底。杰森的整副身体都被向上方顶起，喊叫伴随着斯莱德身体的律动，强奸咕唧咕唧的声音被哭喊声覆盖。他被铐的两手向上伸直，手铐在他的挣扎下不断发出清亮的响声。

在这期间，斯莱德闷哼着。但这不光是因为动作的用力，更是因为他头脑深处一股与他抗衡的力量。

“嗯——”他有力的手臂支撑在Omega身体的旁边，脑袋垂在杰森的肩膀，额角的头发几乎能碰到男孩赤裸的皮肤。

“原谅我，”他突然说。

或者说，是我。

“我不能阻止他，我……阻止不了他，”属于杰里科的那一半灵魂说道，“我不能……阻止我自己。”

杰森没有回答。

我渐渐放松了手臂，让脑袋歇在男孩的肩膀上。终于不再掐着他的脖子了，而是转而去拽动禁锢他手腕的镣铐的环。

“静止不要动，”我对他说，“我会尝试不伤到你。”

而就在这时，我听到杰森冷笑了一声。

“尽量差地表现，老头子，”他讽刺的声音像是能喷出毒液，“你想多残酷就多残酷，我都应付得来。”

我不知道为什么，不知自己是怎么了。但他坚定的意志使我的胸腔中填满一股爱意的热流。

我开始去亲吻他的鬓角，然后吻着他的脸颊。在他转头试图躲避我时，转而去吻他下颚的线条，然后用手固定住他的颚骨，去亲吻他的下巴和嘴唇。我的唇在他的唇上流连。他湿热的呼吸先是打在我自己的脸侧，然后打在我的唇上。

“原谅我，”我隔着他的唇说，“我爱你……”

此时的杰里科甚至想不起迪克是谁。我觉得我已经在短短的时间里爱上这个Omega。他的信息素让我头昏脑涨，而且是我喜欢的味道，天生就让人兴奋的味道。我不想将它分享给格雷森。我怜惜杰森必须留在一个对他不够好的Alpha身边。

从始至终杰森都闭着嘴，坚决不给我一点有机可乘的机会。但我不在乎。唇上贞洁的一吻对我来说已经足够。接着我将啄吻覆上他脖颈的长度，轻轻并充满爱意，轻吻过他的锁骨和胸前，最终开始舔舐他的乳头。杰森惊呼的声音出口，在我的挑逗下拱起身体来，发出几声呻吟。我轻轻舔着他胸前的花蕾，感觉着它在舌下渐渐挺立的感觉。我任由Omega的甜味浸满我的口腔。

而这个时候，我已经从丧钟盔甲的口袋里找出镣铐的钥匙，找到钥匙孔后在里面轻易地一转，禁锢他的手铐啪地一声打开，然后清脆地落地。

我想让他的手也抚摸我的身体。我感受着他乱打乱撞着试图寻找实物的双手找到了我的脖子，并下意识地搂住。我听着他的口中发出高音的淫叫声来。

而我的阴茎则继续进入他的身体，每一下都极其轻易地滑入底端。杰森的身体被我顶得不断地律动。但我的动作很温柔。我比丧钟温柔，动作也比他更有条理。

“你感觉怎么样？”我关心地问，“如果你愿意，我的动作可以再快一些。”

这时候我的Alpha结已经涨大并填满他的小穴。杰森当然没有回答，而是如同在寻找支撑一般紧紧抱住我的脖颈，发出一连串不满的呜咽。

于是，我就照自己说的那样加快了速度。

我用上属于丧钟这副Alpha身体的强大的力量顶着杰森甬道的内侧，将他的身体一次又一次地顶起。男孩忍不住发出剧烈的喊叫声，双手改抓着我的两臂，十指深深陷入我上臂的皮肤，用力得几乎能让我产生疼痛。

“你——感觉真—哈—真好，”我在进出他身体的同时微微喘着说，“格雷森不值得你。”

杰森没有回答。或者说他咬紧嘴唇，强迫自己什么都不说。

于是我继续说下去，“你被那个伪君子欺骗了。他喜欢收集那些迷途的孩子，尤其是你这样弱势的Omega。你应该离开他。”

这时候，我的结已经深入他的体内。阴茎已经无比涨大，泉涌般的压力随时都可能爆破。而杰森自己的阴茎也因我无意间的挑逗而重新坚挺起来。前端甚至能看到一丝即将流出的津液闪烁的样子。

“但是不要怕，”我柔和地对他说，“我会好好对待你的。”

杰森咬着嘴唇。我几乎能够看到他眼角的湿润。

“我……恨你，”他说。

但是很快，我感到那股聚集在性器前端的压迫力又一次难忍地爆发了出来。

☆☆☆

+++

●●●

我因迪克给我的刺激而大张着嘴，发出无声的呻吟和尖叫。没有一丝声音从断裂的喉中发出。这个场面一定很滑稽，或者说极其情色，当被掌控的那个人甚至不能喊叫。当这情欲满满的场面几乎是安静的。

当迪克将我压倒时，有一刻他似乎考虑要咬破我的腺体。但是他止住了。

“对不起，杰里科，”迪克说，“我还没有替自己赢得做这件事的资格。但是我会努力的。我会为了你努力。”

我爱他。我那么的爱他。如果没有他的支持和认可，我不知道自己还可能会怎样。

●●●

当一切都结束后，我们一起躺在训练室的长凳上，而我赤裸着的身上则披着迪克的外衣。

“那么，你同意加入泰坦了吗？”迪克期待地问。

我用一个深情的吻回复了他。

+++

在那之后，我就回到家里去收拾东西并住进了泰坦塔。无视妈妈的警告是我之后一直挥之不去的遗憾。但那时候的我已经完全被蛊惑，被操控在迪克·格雷森那罪恶的吸引力之下。

我宁愿相信他，也没有相信自己的亲生母亲。

而和斯莱德·威尔逊的再会，比我想象的来得更早。他的中介人冬青很快就在我常去的唱片店里找到了我。我想要和我的亲生父亲再见一面，尽管只是为了给自己一个答复。

我不假思索地将这些事告诉了迪克。因为我爱他，我相信他。

我不知道那时的自己错的有多么离谱。

  
  
  



End file.
